Chaos Twins
by thorny21
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue. I do not own Naruto. Rated M for language. Check out the sequel Chaos Twins Return!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 1

Baki walked around Konoha for awhile waiting for the Sand siblings. Suddenly he was knocked down by something. Whatever it was, jumped up and hurried on its way. A few minutes later somebody appeared next to him.

"Are you alright?" a man asked.

"Hai. What the hell was that anyway?" asked Baki. The man extended his hand and helped pull Baki to his feet.

"Our sisters. They heard their boyfriends were here and had to go look for them." said a second man.

"Sisters? They must have been running pretty fast to knock me down like that." Baki stated. The men laughed.

"I'm really sorry they did that. They could have at least stopped long enough to apologize." said the first man.

"It's alright. No harm done." Baki said. He wiped the dust off his forehead protector and faced the men.

"You're from Suna? Then you know Gaara-kun and Kankuro-kun!" said the second man. Baki looked at them surprised.

"Hai, I'm their squad leader, Baki. How do you know them?" he asked.

"They are dating our sisters. I'm Genma, and this is Izumo." the first man said.

"Genma and Izumo? You're sisters are Jesshika and Saara, right?" Baki asked. The men nodded.

"That's right. We were just heading to a nearby club. Why don't you join us for a drink? It's the least we can do for our sisters mowing you over like that." said Izumo. Genma nodded his agreement.

"Alright, thank you." said Baki. Genma and Izumo led Baki to the opposite side of the village to a big building with many neon lights shining in the afternoon sun. There were many people waiting to get in. Baki looked surprised at the amount of people waiting.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is Club Kendo. One of the hottest spots for shinobi." said Izumo.

"How are we going to get in? There is a long line." asked Baki.

"Just watch." said Genma. He walked up to the front of the line with Baki and Izumo in tow.

"Hey man, can you let us in? We're late and our dates are gonna kill us!" he said.

"How late is late?" asked the bouncer.

"Almost two hours." said Izumo trying his best to look sheepish. The bouncer whistled.

"You better get on in there and be praying to sweet Lord Kami they forgive you! You better be prepared to pay up." he said. Izumo and Genma made a show of bowing their heads. Baki quickly followed suit.

"Don't remind us. I'm going broke just thinking about it." replied Genma. The bouncer laughed and moved out of the way so the men could enter.

"I can't believe you did that." said Baki once they were inside. Genma and Izumo laughed.

"That's just how it's done. Now, where the hell is everyone else?" Izumo asked looking around.

"Izumo-kun! Over here!" someone yelled. The guys spun around and looked in the direction of the voice. A tall woman with short purple hair was standing up waving at them. Genma gave a short wave back to let her know he saw her and began to make his way to the table. Izumo and Baki followed close behind. Once they reached the table they sat down and ordered a drink.

"Hey lover, you gonna take me home tonight?" the woman asked. Genma smiled at her as she slid into his lap.

"You know I can't. What would my boyfriend say, Anko?" Genma laughed. Baki just stared at them.

"Speaking of, where the hell are those guys?" asked Izumo. Anko turned to look at him.

"Raidou and Kotetsu went to pull that workaholic Ibiki out of the dungeon." she said. Baki looked confused.

"The dungeon is what we call the ANBU headquarters. Ibiki is the head of the Torture and Interrogation squad." answered Anko.

"I've heard of him. He's really good at what he does." Baki said. Suddenly Anko jumped up and started waving her arms like mad.  
"Hey they're here and they have him with them!" she yelled excitedly.

"Are you dating one of them?" asked Baki, curious of the woman's antics. Anko looked shocked before breaking out into an evil grin.

"They are all my lovers." she said. Baki's mouth dropped open. Genma and Izumo laughed.

"Anko be nice. She's just joking. She is with Aoba Yamashiro." said Genma.

"Yeah, but he is away on a mission." said Anko poutily. Izumo rolled his eyes.

"Anko, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't have my man all to yourself all the time!" said Raidou as he approached the table. Anko looked up with a grin.

"Wanna share him?" she asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Um...How about...no? He's all mine tonight." Raidou answered. Anko crossed her arms and tried to look pouty before she burst out laughing and moved off Genma's lap.

"Are they always like this?" Baki whispered to Izumo. He nodded.

"And they haven't even drank anything yet." he whispered back.

"Hey no keeping secrets at the table!" yelled Kotetsu as he sat down next to Izumo. Baki and Izumo laughed.

"So, you gonna introduce us to your friend, Izumo?" asked Raidou.

"This is Baki. He's squad leader for the Sand siblings. Baki, that's Raidou, Kotetsu and this anti-social guy here is Ibiki." said Izumo. Everyone said hello except for Ibiki who just nodded and ordered a drink.

"Don't worry; Ibiki is like this with everyone. Once he has a few drinks he actually becomes human." Izumo whispered.

"I heard that, Kamizuki!" Ibiki said glaring at him.

"I told you that won't work on me. I'm used to it by now." laughed Izumo. Everyone else joined in the laughter, including Baki. Throughout the afternoon, Baki enjoyed the antics of Anko and the others. Even the anti-social Ibiki was beginning to loosen up. Baki found himself watching the quiet man often. There was something about the man that Baki could not quite put his finger on. Shrugging, he decided to not dwell on it and enjoy himself, for soon he would have to leave their company and return to the hotel. While deep in thought, he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. He looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Anko.

"Baki, wanna dance?" she asked. Baki just stared at her, not really comprehending what she was asking.

"Uh what?" he said with a confused look on his face. Anko laughed at him.

"I asked if you wanted to dance." she said. Baki nodded and stood up.

"Alright, but I'm not very good at it." he said. Anko smiled at him.

"Don't worry it's a slow one." she said. She led Baki to the middle of the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips tentatively not really sure what he was doing.

"You're doing fine, Baki. Just relax." Anko laughed. Baki blushed and did as she told him. He found himself swaying to the music and enjoying the dance. Soon he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a strange man beside him.

"Can I cut in?" he asked. Baki looked to Anko who was smiling.

"It's alright, Baki. This is Aoba Yamashiro. Aoba this is Baki. He's the Sand siblings' squad leader." said Anko.

"Nice to meet you. I heard your boys picked two of the most difficult kunoichi's to date." Aoba said.

"I do not really know the girls that well. I've only seen them a few times." Baki replied.

"Then you will be most surprised when you do get to know them." Anko said. Baki stepped back and nodded to Aoba. He turned back to Anko.

"Thanks for the dance, Anko." he said.

"No problem." she replied. Baki left the crowded floor and went back to the table. The only one sitting there was Ibiki. He looked up as Baki sat down.

"Everyone else dancing, I take it?" Baki asked. Ibiki nodded.

"Yes. Genma and Raidou just went up." he said.

"Ah. Would you happen to know Jesshika and Saara?"

"You mean Jesshika Shiranui and Saara Kamizuki? I know them. What about them?" Ibiki answered uninterested.

"They are dating my two squad mates and I don't know much about them. Anko's man said they were the most difficult kunoichi's." Baki stated. Ibiki raised his brow.

"Difficult is an understatement. I wouldn't even sick those two on Orochimaru." Ibiki shuddered. Baki noticed the man's reaction.

"Are they that bad?" he inquired. Just then Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Raidou sat down.

"Who are we talking about? asked Kotetsu.

"Jesshika and Saara." answered Ibiki. Kotetsu and Raidou paled. Baki looked at them curiously.

"Why is everyone afraid of them?" asked Baki. The men looked at each other.

"When those two are by themselves they are fine, but if they are ever together watch your back." said Kotetsu.

"It's even worse if they are teamed up with Naruto and Kiba." said Raidou. Genma and Izumo looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't let them fool you. They aren't that difficult." Genma stated. Ibiki choked on his drink and spoke up.

"Not that difficult? We put them in the same room as one of our prisoners who wouldn't speak and they had him broke in under an hour!" he exclaimed. Baki gaped at the man.

"Seriously?" he said. Ibiki nodded.

"That guy couldn't wait for Ibiki to come back in." said Anko as she joined them. Just then a young man came running up to them, followed by a tall silver-haired ninja.

"Genma, Izumo! There you are! You better come quick." said the young man. Genma looked over at him.

"Iruka, what's the matter?" he asked. Iruka started to speak but the silver haired ninja beat him to it.

"Two words: your sisters." he said. Genma and Izumo jumped to their feet.

"What did they do this time, Kakashi?" asked Izumo nervously.

"They haven't done it yet, but if they find Sakura, they are gonna..." started Iruka.

"Kill her!" finished Raidou. Iruka nodded.

"Seriously, does that girl have a death wish or something? You'd think she'd learn to leave those two alone by now." Anko said shaking her head and standing up.

"We better go head them off. Let's go." said Izumo. Everyone stood up and followed him out of the club. Baki leaned over towards Ibiki and whispered to him.

"Why not let ANBU handle this?" he asked. Ibiki snorted and looked at the man.

"ANBU are terrified of them." he said. Baki paled. How could ANBU be afraid of two young women? He was not sure he wanted to find out, but he followed the rest of them anyway. Soon they were near the training grounds where they could hear a lot of yelling. Genma and Izumo ran as fast as they could towards the voices. Everyone else followed suit.

"Jesshika! Saara! What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Genma. We stopped briefly to look behind us before turning back.

"Gennie-tou-san, just stay out of it. Skankura here just has a big mouth that needs to be shut permanently." I said never taking my eyes off of the girl cowering in front of me.

"You can't kill her. Tsunade would have your hides if you did." Izumo reasoned. Saara and I looked at each other and shrugged. We pulled back our fists and got ready to throw them at the pink haired girl. Just as we reared back, we were tackled to the ground by a blonde and brunette blur. When the others saw who it was, they sighed in relief. Baki looked around confused.

"What just happened?" he asked. Ibiki recovered first.

"Sakura got saved from probably certain death by Naruto and Kiba." he said. Baki blanched.

"Certain death? They really would have killed her?" he asked incredulously.

"If not for their interference, they would have." Ibiki stated. Baki looked at Ibiki with a surprised look on his face.

"Why would they kill their own comrade? Are they really that dangerous?" he asked. Ibiki nodded.

"They are only dangerous when they need to be. Or when someone pisses them off or crosses them." he said. Naruto and Kiba stood up, each having one of the girl's over their shoulder. Raidou and Kotetsu were carrying Sakura off to her home.

"Same place, Genma-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yup, you know the drill." Genma answered. Naruto and Kiba nodded before taking off towards the gates.

"Where are they taking them?" asked Baki curious. Genma turned to him.

"A small area just outside the gates. Naruto and Kiba knocked them out so they could take them easier. It won't be a pretty sight when they come to, so it's safer for them to be out there rather than here in the village." he said.

"I see. I think I better go find Kankuro and Gaara to see if they know how dangerous those two are." Baki muttered. Genma and Izumo laughed.

"That's what caught their interest in the first place. According to Kankuro-kun, Jesshika and Saara were the first ones to scare the hell out of him and Gaara." Izumo said. Baki whipped his head around.

"They scared Gaara? How the hell did that happen?" he asked. Ibiki put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go find those students of yours? I will explain on the way. Genma, you and Izumo had better get going. Naruto and Kiba won't be able to hold those two for long." he said. Genma nodded.

"Right. Let's go. See ya around, Baki." he replied waving as they left. Ibiki and Baki headed back towards town.

"Why would they go after that girl? From the sounds of it, they do it often." Baki said.

"Those two and Sakura are like oil and water. They just don't mix." Ibiki said.

"Why? What could make them want to kill her?" Baki asked confused. He did not understand how two people could honestly want to kill their own comrade. What did the pink haired kunoichi do to make them like that?

"Well, as long as I can remember, those two have been inseparable. Jesshika's parents were killed when she was five and Saara's parents threw her out when they learned of her support for her brother Izumo." explained Ibiki.

"How did Jesshika's parents get killed?" Baki asked quietly.

"During an invasion with Orochimaru. Genma was only twenty when he had to take over as guardian. Genma's raised her by himself. Well, until Izumo's parents threw him and Saara out. They ended up moving in with Genma and Jesshika for a while. Since then you never see one without the other." said Ibiki. They walked and talked until they reached the hotel. Baki and Ibiki stood outside not saying anything. Baki finally broke the silence.

"What will happen to those two when Lady Tsunade finds out?" he asked out of curiosity. Ibiki sighed.

"Most likely she will send them on a mission somewhere far away from Sakura until they calm down. With how riled up those two were, it will probably be an assassination mission or something." he stated calmly. Baki's jaw dropped.

"Assassination mission? Are you kidding me?" Baki cried. Ibiki shook his head.

"Nope, they are both quite good at it. Everyday most of us take bets on how long it'll be before they kill Sakura." he said. Baki gulped and looked away.

"I guess I better get up to my room. I need to see the siblings. Thank the others for taking me out with them. It was definitely...interesting." he said.

"With those two girls, it's always interesting. What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Ibiki. Baki thought for a moment.

"No idea. I know Kankuro and Gaara probably have something planned with their girls, and Temari will be with Shikamaru. Why?" he asked.

"If you want to know more about the girls that captured your boys' hearts, we could get together and talk about it." Ibiki said. .

"That would be fine. I'd like that." Baki said.

"Lunch tomorrow then?" Ibiki asked.

"Sounds good to me." Baki answered.

"I'll come pick you up around noon then." Ibiki said. Baki nodded as Ibiki turned and walked away. Baki quickly went to his room to check on the others.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Baki joined Gaara, Kankuro and Temari for breakfast.

"Gaara, Kankuro I think we need to have a little chat." he said as he sat down. The Sand boys looked at him curiously.

"About what?" asked Kankuro. Baki sighed.

"Your girlfriends." he said. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other.

"What about them?" asked Gaara.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous those two are?" Baki asked.

"Dangerous?" replied Temari sitting forward.

"They almost killed one of their own comrades. Even ANBU is terrified of them!" he exclaimed. The Sand siblings looked at each other.

"Sakura." they said in unison. Baki stared at them in disbelief.

"How did you know it was Sakura?" he asked.

"It's always Sakura!" they said together. Baki looked confused.

"Why?" he asked. Temari looked him in the eyes before she spoke.

"We don't know. We've tried asking but they refuse to talk about it." she said.

"Did they say anything to you guys?" Baki asked looking to Kankuro and Gaara. They shook their heads.

"Nope. Only thing they will tell us is it was something from the past." Kankuro stated.

"We tried asking Sakura about it but she wouldn't say anything either." Gaara added.

"Doesn't anyone know?" asked Baki.

"Naruto and Kiba. Maybe Genma and Izumo." Temari answered. Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

"But I wouldn't try prying into it. They can be downright scary when they want to be." Kankuro said.

"I heard from Izumo that they scared the hell out of you two when you first met." Baki said. The boys blushed.

"He just had to mention that, huh?" said Kankuro. Temari laughed.

"You guys deserved it though." she said.

"What happened?" Baki asked curiously.

"We met them when we came here after I was rescued by Naruto three years ago. We were walking around the village looking for him when we came upon the training grounds." started Gaara.

"We could hear people fighting so we went to investigate who it was. We suppressed our chakra so we weren't noticed and hid in the trees. Saara and Jesshika were training together." Kankuro added.

"Don't forget they were only wearing a pair of shorts and bikini tops. That's the real reason you stayed you perverts." laughed Temari. Both boys blushed again.

"How could we forget that? Kankuro friggen whistled at them. They didn't seem to notice. We watched them train for awhile and suddenly they both disappeared. We looked for them but there wasn't a sign of them anywhere." Gaara continued. Baki looked surprised.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

We don't know where they went. Then they just appeared out of nowhere in front of us on the branch. They startled us and we ended up falling out of the tree." Kankuro said. Baki laughed.

"That doesn't sound so scary." he mused.

"That wasn't what scared us. They dropped down in front of us and before we knew it they had us lying on our stomachs with kunai at our necks. We didn't even see them move!" Gaara finished. Baki's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't even see them? How did they manage that?" he asked. Gaara and Kankuro shook their heads.

"No idea. We thought they were gonna kill us." said Kankuro.

"After we explained that we weren't enemies and that we were looking for Naruto they let us up. They told us to try Ichiraku's. Before we got a chance to thank them they disappeared again." explained Gaara.

"Hmm. Interesting. How did you find them after that? I mean you must have since you're dating them now." said Baki.

"We didn't find them. They found us. We were sparring with Naruto and they showed up. Naruto introduced us and after we went to get something to eat. We've been with them since. "said Kankuro.

"How is it that if you've been together for three years that I haven't seen them that much?" Baki asked. Gaara and Kankuro shrugged.

"You are usually too busy when they come to visit. Most of the time they come on missions and they never stay longer than absolutely necessary." Gaara stated.

"Did you know about this side of them?" Baki asked.

"They are really sweet, Baki. It's only if you cross them or piss them off that they are dangerous." Temari stated. Kankuro and Gaara stood up.

"We need to get going. I have to meet with Tsunade and then we have to meet up with the girls." Gaara said. Temari stood up as well.

"And I have to meet Shikamaru." she said. Baki nodded.

"I have to meet someone as well." he said. The Sand siblings looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Is it a secret lover?" asked Temari. Baki turned bright red.

"N…no. Nothing like that!" he stuttered. They laughed. Baki paid for the meal and they went their separate ways.

A few hours later, a knock sounded on Baki's hotel room door. He quickly flung it open. Ibiki was waiting on the other side.

"Ibiki!" said Baki.

"Let's get something to eat. I did promise to tell you more about our lovely chaos twins." Ibiki said.

"Right. Let's go." said Baki. Baki waited for Ibiki to step back before walking out and shutting the door behind him. They left the hotel and went out into the bright sunlight.

"Where to?" asked Baki.

"Ichiraku's. Best ramen in town. It's also the best place to keep tabs on the chaos twins, Naruto, and Kiba." Ibiki replied.

"That's the second time you said chaos twins. You mean Jesshika and Saara, right?" Baki asked.

"Hai. The captain of ANBU gave them that name." Ibiki said. They walked through the village until they reached Ichiraku's.

"This is the place. Teuchi is the owner and his daughter is Ayame. Naruto practically lives here if he isn't on missions or training." Ibiki explained.

"Local hangout for the rookies then?" Baki asked. Ibiki nodded.

"If you ever need to find one of them, this is the place to start." he answered. They walked in and sat down at the counter. Teuchi and Ayame came from the back.

"Ibiki-san, how nice of you to visit. What can I get you today?" Teuchi asked.

"Just the usual is fine." Ibiki said. Teuchi nodded.

"And you?" he asked looking at Baki.

"Ah sorry, Teuchi. This is Baki from Suna." Ibiki said.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's. What would you like?" Teuchi asked.

"Thank you. Um… What does everyone normally order?" Baki asked.

"Naruto always gets Miso ramen with pork. Ibiki orders Miso ramen with shrimp or chicken." Teuchi explained.

"Ah. Then Miso ramen with chicken for me." Baki said.

"Good. It'll be just a few minutes." Teuchi said. He turned around and tended to their orders. Just then a commotion was heard outside. Ibiki and Baki hurried out to see what it was. As they got outside a pink blur ran past them.

"What the hell was that?" Baki yelped. Ibiki looked pale.

"Oh no. This is not good." he said. Baki raised a brow at him questioningly.

"What's not?" he asked. Ibiki turned to him.

"That was Sakura. Seems like the chaos twins are at it again." he said. Baki gulped and stepped forward.

"Shouldn't we find their brothers or Naruto and Kiba?" he asked turning back to Ibiki. Before Ibiki could answer Baki was hit from behind. He got knocked into Ibiki and they both went sprawling onto the ground. Baki shook his head and jumped onto his feet. He reached out a hand and helped Ibiki up. Once Ibiki was on his feet he brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Baki nodded.

"Ah. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"What the hell was that anyway?" Baki demanded.

"Saara and Jesshika. We better go alert the brothers." Ibiki stated. Baki nodded.

"What about lunch?" he asked looking towards the ramen stand. Ibiki walked back into the stand while Baki followed.

"Ayame, where's the old man?" he asked.

"In the back. Wait just a moment." Ayame said. She went into the back and a few minutes later she came back followed by her father.

"Ibiki, what is it?" Teuchi asked. Ibiki looked straight into the old man's eyes.

"Chaos twins." was all he said. Teuchi nodded and quickly ran into the back. He came back out with their orders in take-out bags and handed them to Ibiki.

"Here's your food." he said. Ibiki quickly paid for both meals. Baki looked surprised.

"You didn't have to pay for mine." he said.

"I told you I would take you to lunch." Ibiki stated. He waved to the old man and his daughter before walking off in search of Genma and Izumo. Ibiki looked back at him.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked. Baki nodded and took off to join him.

"Can you tell me why those two hate Sakura so much they would try to kill her?" asked Baki as they walked. It was a few moments before Ibiki answered.

"I really have no idea. I don't think anyone but them knows for sure." he said. Soon they reached the jounin lounge. As they went in they noticed only Raidou and Kotetsu were there.

"Raidou, where's Genma and Izumo?" Ibiki asked. Raidou turned to look at him.

"Doing something for Lady Tsunade. Why?" he said.

"The girls are at it again." Ibiki stated. Raidou and Kotetstu jumped to their feet.

"Not again! Where are they this time?" asked Kotetsu.

"Last time I saw them they were running past Ichiraku's towards the training grounds." Ibiki answered. Raidou and Kotetsu nodded as they ran out the door.

"We best go too. We may need to bring Sakura to the hospital." Ibiki said. Baki looked pale.

"Do you think they will get to the girls in time?" he asked. Ibiki shrugged as they followed the others out the door.

"Who knows?" he said. As they ran, Naruto and Kiba caught up to them.

"At it again, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Always." said Ibiki.

"Kiba we better move." Naruto said. Kiba nodded. They took off at full speed ahead of the older ninjas. They all soon got to the training grounds and saw Raidou and Kotetsu holding us back away from Sakura, who lay unconscious. Naruto and Kiba moved in quickly.

"Saara, Jesshika! There you are. We were looking for you." Kiba yelled. We stopped struggling to look at him.

"Kiba-kun! Naru-chan! Why were you looking for us?" Saara asked. Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Well, ano...we were wondering if you wanted to go to Club Kendo with us. The rest of the rookies and the Sand siblings are going too." he said.

"What are Ibiki and Baki doing with you?" I asked confused.

"They are coming with us too." Naruto said. Ibiki and Baki looked at him. Naruto just shrugged slightly so we wouldn't notice. Ibiki nodded.

"That's right." he said. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We'd love to go!" we exclaimed in unison. Raidou and Kotetsu sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami they are calmed down." Kotetsu whispered. Raidou nodded his agreement.

"Oh! We can't go like this! We need to change first. Is that okay, Naru-chan?" asked Saara.

"Sure. Kiba and I will walk you back to the village." Naruto said. We laughed and flung ourselves into the boys' arms. Saara latched onto Naruto's arm while I grabbed Kiba's.

"Shall we go, ladies?" asked Kiba.

"Hai!" we said in unison giggling. Naruto turned back to the men.

"We'll keep an eye on them. We'll meet you there in a few hours." he said. The older ninjas nodded as the foursome walked away. Raidou sighed.

"Best get her to the hospital and then find Genma and Izumo. They are not going to be happy." he said shaking his head.

"Nope, they sure aren't." Kotetsu agreed as he bent down to scoop the unconscious pinkette into his arms.

"We better get going ourselves." Ibiki said. Baki agreed. The four men parted ways, two to the hospital and the other two towards the hotel.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 3

A few hours later everybody was gathered at the night club. The music was loud and the place was packed. Most of the rookies were dancing and enjoying themselves. The only ones sitting at the booth were Ibiki, Baki, Genma, Raidou, Izumo, Kotetsu, Saara, Gaara, Kankuro, and I. We were getting a lecture from our brothers.

"Why can't you leave Sakura alone? You know she just does it to get a rise out of you." Genma said.

"We'll leave her alone as soon as she leaves us alone, or she turns up dead." I stated calmly as I sipped my drink. Saara agreed.

"Yeah. Skankura needs to realize she can't mess with us and get away with it." she said. Baki paled at how calm the girls were when answering their brothers.

"You can't keep beating her up when she says something to upset you. What did she say this time?" asked Izumo. We looked at each other but did not answer. Genma shook his head.

"I understand. But don't think this is over. We will discuss this when we get home, you two." he said. Saara and I rolled our eyes and stood up.

"We're gonna go dance, Gennie." I said. Kankuro and Gaara quickly stood up and followed us out to the dance floor.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Raidou said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tsunade can't keep sending those two on dangerous missions every time Sakura pisses them off." Kotetsu said. Baki stayed quiet but listened to the others talk.

"As it is, most of the ninja we capture talk rather quickly if we even mention those two." Ibiki said. Baki spoke up.

"Are they that well known outside the village?" he asked. Genma looked Baki square in the face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all five ninja nations know about them already." he stated dead serious.

"What? And Kankuro and Gaara are dating them?" Baki yelped.

"Don't worry about those two. Our sisters love them so they aren't in any danger." Izumo said. Just then the girls came back to the table.

"Gennie, you guys going to dance or sit there and talk about us all night?" I smirked. Genma laughed.

"I forgot you two have a sixth sense when someone is talking about you. We'll dance too. Come on guys." he said. All the guys stood up except for Ibiki and Baki. Once the guys were gone, Saara and I sat down while Gaara and Kankuro went to get something to drink.

"Aren't you going to dance, Baki-san?" asked Saara.

"No, I think I will just sit here for now." he said. We nodded. Kankuro and Gaara came back with their drinks and sat next to us. We all chatted and laughed about how we met Gaara and Kankuro. Soon Gaara and Kankuro stood up.

"Let's dance some more babe." Kankuro said as he reached his hand out to me. I nodded and went with him.

"Would you like to dance as well?" Gaara asked Saara.

"Course. Let's go." she said taking his hand and joining the others, leaving Baki and Ibiki alone. Ibiki ordered another drink for him and Baki. They sat in silence watching the other dancers while sipping their drinks. As a slow song ended a faster one started. Baki and Ibiki watched as the others' dancing became more wild and erratic.

"They really like to dance don't they?" Baki commented. Ibiki nodded.

"Good stress reliever. Oh, I know this song." Ibiki said. Baki looked over at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback." Ibiki answered. Baki raised a brow at him.

"This is the stuff Temari and the boys listen to. How do you know it?" he inquired.

"The rookies listen to it a lot." Ibiki said simply. Baki nodded and began to listen to the words. One verse in particular caught his attention and he froze.

_"__`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there."_

Baki said nothing as he placed his drink on the table and stood up. Ibiki looked up at him in surprise.

"Baki?" he said. Baki shook his head and quietly left the club. Ibiki looked confused for a few minutes before Saara, Gaara, Kankuro and I returned to the table.

"Where'd Baki go?" asked Gaara.

"I have no idea. He just got up and left." Ibiki answered.

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

"No. Just put his drink down and left." Ibiki said.

"What happened before that?" Kankuro asked. Ibiki thought for a moment.

"Oh I mentioned I recognized the song that was playing just now." he said. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other.

"We understand now. Baki is a little lonely. He isn't dating anyone right now." Kankuro explained.

"The song probably threw him a bit. He'll be fine in the morning." Gaara assured the older man.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend?" Ibiki asked incredulously. Kankuro raised a brow at him.

"A girlfriend? Why would he have a girlfriend?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Ibiki asked.

"Ibiki, Baki-san is gay." explained Saara. Ibiki looked up in surprise.

"He is? He never said anything." he stated. Kankuro sighed.

"Baki is kind of quiet and tends to keep things to himself." he said. Ibiki quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find him." Ibiki said. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"Good. He needs someone to give him a kick in the ass." laughed Kankuro. Ibiki nodded and ran out of the club in search of Baki.

Baki awoke the next morning to the sun peering through his window. He quickly got up out of bed. He turned to grab some clothes and headed off to take a shower. When he was done, he left his room to get some breakfast. He was deep in thought when he was met by Temari in the hall.

"Morning Baki." she said. When she received no reply, Temari tried again.

"Baki? I said good morning." she said again. He still did not notice. Temari looked at him puzzled before running to catch up with him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and made him jump.

"Temari, you startled me." Baki said. Temari laughed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes now." she said.

"Sorry, I must not have heard you. I was thinking about something." Baki said. Temari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where did you go last night? I saw you leave the club. Did something happen?" she asked him concerned.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Baki replied.

"Baki, if there is something bothering you; you can tell me you know." Temari said.

"You sure you want to hear about my problems?" Baki laughed. Temari stepped in front of him causing Baki to halt his steps. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a very stern look.

"You are part of our family, Baki. If there is something wrong, you can talk to us." she stated. Baki looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, Temari. I would like to talk to you and the guys but I don't want to burden you with it." he said. Temari grabbed Baki by the hand and took off out of the hotel.

"Gaara and Kankuro are waiting for us at the restaurant. We can talk there, okay?" she asked. Baki nodded.

"Alright, Temari." he said laughing as she dragged him towards the others. They arrived at the small restaurant and quickly located the guys. They sat down and ordered their meals before Temari spoke up.

"Guys, Baki needs to talk to us about something, so I just want you guys to listen." she said. Gaara and Kankuro nodded and looked at Baki patiently.

"Go ahead." Temari said. Baki looked at the three siblings and gulped before beginning.

"After I left the club last night I went back to the hotel." he started.

"Why did you leave last night?" asked Temari.

"Well something came up that bothered me so I left and went back to my room." he continued. "Ibiki came to my room a little while later and asked me why I left." he added.

"Did you tell him?" asked Gaara. Baki shook his head.

"No." he answered.

"Why the hell not?" demanded Temari. Baki dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I don't really know." he said.

"So what else happened?" prompted Kankuro. Baki looked up at them again before continuing.

"Ibiki...umm..." he trailed off. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other.

"He what?" asked Temari softly.

"He kissed me." Baki finally answered. Kankuro's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?" he asked. Baki turned bright red and nodded.

"What did you do?" asked Temari.

"I kissed him back of course. But then I started thinking about it and I didn't think he liked me since we just met." Baki said.

"Just because you just met doesn't mean that there isn't anything there." said Temari. Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

"Just look at us. We had only just met Saara and Jesshika and we've been together three years." Gaara said.

"That's true enough I guess." Baki replied.

"Did Ibiki say anything?" asked Kankuro.

"He said he likes me and wants to be with me. And the kiss was a way of asking me out." Baki said. Temari smiled.

"That's great! Are you going to?" she asked.

"I don't know. What if this ends up like all the rest?" Baki said quietly. Temari stood up and moved closer to him.

"Don't worry about it so much. If it's meant to be it will be." she said.

"Yeah, just enjoy whatever time you will be able to have with him." Kankuro said.

"I don't know guys. I really don't." Baki said dejectedly. Temari grabbed Baki's face and turned it so he was facing her.

"Baki, promise me you will at least give it a chance? You'll never know how it'll turn out if you don't try." she said softly.

"You don't want to go through your life with what ifs or regrets." Kankuro agreed. Gaara nodded.

"If nothing else, we are behind you one hundred percent." he said. Baki smiled.

"Thanks guys." he said. They finished eating their breakfast and after paying stood up to leave.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 4

As they walked out, a pink blur whizzed past them. Baki instinctively grabbed Temari and pulled her out of the way. Just as he did so two more people ran past. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other and sighed.

"They're at it again!" they said in unison. Temari turned pale.

"I'll find Naruto and Kiba. Baki find Genma and Izumo." she yelled as she took off at a dead run. Baki nodded and ran in another direction as Kankuro and Gaara chased after us. Baki ran as fast as he could to the jounin lounge and went inside. He looked around but he only found Kakashi and Asuma. Kakashi looked at him curiously.

"Baki? What's wrong?" he asked. After Baki caught his breath he told them.

"Girls are after Sakura again. Gaara and Kankuro are chasing them. Temari is looking for Naruto and Kiba." he said. Asuma and Kakashi quickly jumped up.

"Show us where they were headed." Asuma said. Baki nodded and ran back out in pursuit of the two girls. As they ran through the village they found Genma and Izumo talking to Raido and Kotetsu. Asuma yelled to them.

"Genma! Izumo! Let's go! It's your sisters!" he said. That's all it took for all four to come running after them. They ran until they got to the training grounds. Kankuro and Gaara had us thrown over their shoulders walking towards them. We were pounding on their backs with our fists and were yelling.

"Kuro you better put me down! I mean it!" I yelled.

"Dammit Gaara! Let me go this instant!" Saara screamed. Genma and the others started laughing at the sight.

"What do you want us to do with these two?" Gaara asked. He winced as Saara kicked him in the stomach.

"Saara stop it!" he commanded with a very serious tone. Saara and I stopped our attack on our boyfriends to look at each other.

"PUT US DOWN!!!!" we yelled as loud as we could. Genma and Izumo shook their heads as we resumed hitting the guys. Just then Naruto and Kiba ran up with Temari.

"Genma? Same thing?" Naruto asked. Genma nodded.

"Hai. Same thing." he said. Naruto and Kiba walked behind Kankuro and Gaara. We stopped hitting them long enough to look at the new arrivals.

"Naruto, make them put us down!" Saara and I demanded.

"I can't do that. Sorry, but we have to follow our orders." Naruto said as he and Kiba walked closer to us. We looked at them in confusion when they stopped in front of us.

"Orders? What orders?" I asked. Naruto and Kiba did not answer us. They placed a hand on both of our shoulders and pinched just below our necks.

"Naruto...Kiba..." we said just before we passed out and went limp. Gaara and Kankuro sighed in relief.

"How do you put up with that day after day?" Kankuro asked.

"Just used to it I guess." Kiba replied. Naruto looked around.

"Sakura? It's okay you can come out now!" he yelled. They could hear the rustling of leaves before Sakura dropped out of the trees.

"Sakura, what did you do this time?" demanded Kakashi. Sakura crossed her arms and refused to answer. Genma shook his head and turned to the boys.

"Naruto, you better take the girls out of here. We'll be there in a little bit." he said. Naruto and Kiba nodded.

"Come on guys. You might as well come too." Naruto said as he and Kiba took us. Gaara and Kankuro agreed and followed them out of the village.

"Sakura, you need to stop aggravating those two. One of these days we aren't going to be around and they will kill you." Kakashi stated.

"Like those two could kill me." Sakura sneered. Raidou stepped forward to stand in front of her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of missions those two get on a regular basis? Do you even know what they specialize in?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. Sakura trembled slightly from the dark aura radiating off of him.

"Just regular missions like the rest of us chuunin's." she said. Raidou sighed.

"No Sakura, those two are assigned assassination missions." he said. Sakura paled a little.

"Assassinations? That's what they specialize in? But how? They are only chuunin!" she exclaimed. Kakashi moved to stand next to Raidou.

"Those two are special jounin. They are not chuunin." he stated. Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way they could be that good." she said. Just as she said that, Ibiki walked up to the group. He pulled a black book from his vest pocket and opened it. When he got to the pages he was looking for he handed it to Sakura.

"Take a look at this." he said. Sakura took the book from him and looked over the pages. Her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"But...but...this is a ....bingo book! They are already in this thing?" she asked starting to shake.

"Hai. Now you know why we say one of these days those two will end up killing you." explained Ibiki. Sakura's legs gave out and she fell on her knees to the ground. She was shaking so badly that Asuma had to pick her up off the ground.

"I think you had better take her home." said Genma.

"Yeah, I think your right." Asuma agreed. Sakura was still trembling in his arms. He shook his head and left to take her home. Temari smiled up at Baki.

"I better get going as well. I was supposed to meet Shikamaru and I am so late right now." she said.

"Okay, I will see you at dinner then." Baki replied.

"Alright, see you then." Temari said before leaving to find Shikamaru. Kakashi looked to Genma and Izumo.

"I think you had better find out what exactly happened between those three." he said. Genma and Izumo sighed and looked at each other.

"I don't know if they will tell us. They have never said anything about it." said Genma.

"What about Sakura? She obviously knows." said Ibiki.

"She refuses to answer any questions about it." said Izumo. Kakashi sighed.

"There has got to be a way to find out what is going on with them. If this isn't cleared up soon, they just might kill Sakura." he said tiredly.

"Now that Sakura knows the truth about them, won't she steer clear of them?" asked Baki.

"Who knows with that girl. She never really thinks anything through when it comes to the girls." said Raidou. Kotetsu who had been quiet throughout the exchange stepped in.

"What if we talk to Naruto and Kiba? They are very close to the girls. Maybe they will tell us something." he said.

"Maybe. We'll never know unless we ask them." replied Genma. Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go see if we can get any answers. The girls are probably still out of it anyway." he said. Everyone nodded and followed Genma and Izumo to the little hideout beyond the village gates.

"How long has this been here?" asked Kakashi curiously as they reached the hideout.

"The Sandaime had it built after the first incident between the girls and Sakura." said Genma.

"That long? How is it that we never knew it was here?" asked Ibiki.

"For safety reasons." replied Izumo. Kakashi raised his brow.

"Safety reasons?" he asked. Izumo nodded.

"Sandaime felt Sakura would be safer if the girls couldn't get to her before they calmed down." he said simply. The group walked into the hideout and immediately went to the back.

"Naruto, Kiba!" yelled Genma. Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"How are they doing?" asked Genma.

"They are still out. Probably be like that for another hour or two." Naruto answered.

"Good. We want to talk to you and Kiba." said Izumo.

"Alright. I will go get him. Gaara and Kankuro are in the room with the girls." Naruto said just before he disappeared around the corner. A few moments later he returned with Kiba in tow.

"They are going to keep an eye on the girls while we're out here." he said. Genma nodded.

"Good. Have a seat." he said. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" asked Kiba suspiciously. Kakashi and the others sat down and waited while Genma began to question the boys.

"Naruto, we need to know what is going on with Jesshika and Saara." he started.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You know what I mean. This has gotten too far out of hand. We had to tell Sakura the truth about them." Genma said. Naruto and Kiba gasped.

"Do you think that was a good idea? Sakura has a big mouth. What if she tells everyone?" Kiba yelled. Kakashi walked over to the dog lover and put his hand on his shoulder.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later. This way Sakura just might live longer." he said calming the boy.

"How...how did she take it?" asked Naruto.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. Asuma had to carry her home." Izumo said. Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Dude, you know Sakura is totally going to kill us when she finds out we've known all along, right?" he said. Naruto nodded.

"Yup, she's definitely gonna kill us." he agreed.

"Can you tell us what the hell Sakura did to our sisters? Why do they hate her so much?" asked Genma. Naruto sighed.

"We promised not to tell, Gennie. But if we have to..." Naruto trailed off.

"Please, Naruto. We have to know!" cried Izumo. Kiba exchanged looks with Naruto.

"The reason Jesshika and Saara can't stand Sakura is..." said Kiba.

"Is what?" prompted Kakashi. Everyone was listening intently to find out why the girls hated the pinkette so much.

"Well, you see..." started Naruto.

Flashback Naruto's POV

"_Leave us alone!" Saara yelled. Saara and Jesshika were running away from the pink haired girl that liked to pick on them_

_"I don't know why you're even in the academy. I mean, you did start later than the rest of us. What makes you two so special?" sneered Sakura. A small black haired child walked by, gaining Sakura's attention. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" she crooned turning to face the boy. While she was preoccupied, Saara and Jesshika ran around to the back of the academy and quickly climbed up a big tree, hiding in the branches. As soon as Sasuke walked away from the girl, she looked back to yell at them once more. When she realized they disappeared she stomped her foot and went to look for them. _

_"Come out come out where ever you are! You can't hide forever." she yelled. She worked her way around the academy until she was behind it. She heard two small voices whispering above her. Looking up she saw the girls. They looked down at her, fear evident in their eyes. _

_"Found you, didn't I?" she said smirking. Jesshika started to shake while Saara put a comforting arm around her shoulder. _

_"Leave us alone! Just go away!" yelled Saara. Sakura smirked and started to walk away. She suddenly knelt down and picked up a handful of rocks. She began to throw them at the girls. One rock hit Saara in the arm, making her recoil away from Jesshika. Sakura threw a bigger rock at Jesshika hitting her in the head and knocking her off balance. She fell out of the tree and a sickening snap could be heard before a scream was torn from her lips. Sakura paled before panicking and running away. _

_"Jess!" yelled Saara as she quickly climbed out of the tree. She ran to her best friend to see what was wrong. As she reached her, she could see tears in her eyes and she was holding her left arm. _

_"Hold on, Jess. I'm going to go find help. I'll be right back, okay?" she asked. Jesshika nodded but didn't say anything. Saara quickly ran around the side of the building looking for anyone that could help. While she was gone a little blonde boy walked up to Jesshika. _

_"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up at me but didn't speak. _

_"I'm Naruto. Who're you?" I asked smiling at her. _

_"Jesshika...Jesshika Shiranui." she answered. I sat down next to her._

_"Where did the other girl go?" I asked. Before she could answer, Saara returned with Iruka running behind her. _

_"Jesshika? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he grew closer. She looked over at Saara before looking at Iruka. _

_"I...I fell out of the tree." she said. Saara stared at her blankly but didn't say anything. Iruka quickly knelt in front of Jesshika. He took her arm and examined it. _

_"Itai! It hurts." she whimpered. Iruka looked at it for a few more minutes. _

_"I'm afraid it's broken. I need to get you to the hospital and then call your brothers." he said. He bent over and picked her up into his arms._

_"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked finally realizing the blonde was there. _

_"I saw her fall out of the tree and she was crying so I came to sit with her." I said. Iruka smiled. _

_"That was very nice, Naruto. Come on, let's get going." he said. He turned to walk away being careful not to jostle her in his arms. Saara and I followed Iruka towards the hospital."_

_End Flashback_

"What?!" exclaimed Genma and Izumo. They looked at each other in astonishment before looking back at the two boys in front of them.

"Why didn't they tell us Sakura did it?" asked Izumo. Naruto and Kiba shrugged.

"I think they were afraid of her at that point, but that didn't last very long." Naruto said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Genma. Kiba looked at the older men and began to tell them what he knew.

_Flashback Kiba's POV_

_"Naruto, Jesshika, Saara and I just started our third year at the academy. As we walked towards our classroom, we found Sakura talking to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. As we got closer we could hear what she was saying. _

_"You know why Shiranui-san and Kamizuki-san get special treatment, right?" she asked. The others shook their heads. _

_"Why?" asked Ino. _

_"It's because people feel sorry for them. Jesshika has no parents and Saara's threw her out. Even her parents didn't want her!" she laughed. The other girls remained silent. _

_"They live with their brothers. I mean can you imagine being taken care of by boys? Not only that, but their brothers have boyfriends that live with them too." sneered Sakura. Tenten, Hinata and Ino looked at Sakura before backing away from her slowly. _

_"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Sakura confused. Ino lifted her hand and pointed behind Sakura. Sakura turned to see Naruto and me holding onto Saara and Jesshika. She turned pale. _

_"Let us go! She can't say that about our brothers!" Jesshika yelled. Sakura smirked and put her hands on her hips. _

_"And what are you going to do about it? Your nothing but losers like that baka and dog boy you hang out with." she said. Naruto and I looked at each other before looking back at Sakura. We smirked at her before releasing our grip on the girls. Sakura yelped and took off running with them hot on her heels. _

_"Serves you right!" Tenten yelled after them. Ino started laughing while Hinata paled. Naruto and I started laughing. We didn't realize Iruka came up behind us. _

_"Alright what's all the yelling about?" Iruka asked. Everyone turned to look behind them. _

_"Ahh! Iruka-sensei!" yelped Naruto. _

_"Crappers!" I yelled. I looked at Naruto before turning and darting towards the open window. Naruto quickly followed behind me leaving Iruka to yell after us. While Iruka was distracted, Tenten motioned for the two girls to follow her. When Iruka turned to question them, they were gone. He shook his head and returned to his classroom. As he entered he could see Saara and Jesshika sitting in the back of the room. Saara had a black eye and Jesshika had a bloody nose. But they looked nothing compared to Sakura, who was slumped over on her desk. Iruka went to check on her. Lifting her head he saw that she had two black eyes, a bloody nose and a busted lip. Sighing, he instructed Choji to take her to the hospital. Then he went to the back of the room and grabbed Saara and Jesshika by the arms, dragging them out of the room. Just as he closed the door behind him, Asuma and Yamato walked by._

_"Asuma, may I speak to you for a minute?" he asked. Asuma nodded and he and Yamato stopped in front of him. _

_"What's going on?" Asuma asked. _

_"Can you take these two to their brothers?" Iruka asked. Yamato glanced at them._

_"What happened?" he asked Iruka. _

_"I have no idea. I came upon Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten and Ino in the hall. They were yelling about something. All I saw was the girls going around the corner. Next thing I know Kiba and Naruto bolted out the window. When I turned around, the girls were gone. I went back to the room and Saara, Jesshika and Sakura were there." Iruka explained._

_"So how'd they end up like this?" asked Asuma. _

_"Like I said no idea. Saara and Jesshika were sitting in the back of the room while Sakura was lying with her head on the desk. I checked her and sent her to the hospital." Iruka said. Asuma turned to the girls._

_"Care to explain what that was about?" he asked. They averted their eyes and refused to answer. Asuma raised his brow but said nothing to us. He turned back to Iruka. _

_"We'll take them, Iruka. Come on girls, let's go." he said, grabbing Saara by the arm. Yamato reached over and grabbed Jesshika by the arm before following Asuma out of the academy. Iruka shook his head and returned to his room."_

End Flashback

"That explains why they hate Sakura so much but it doesn't explain why they would want to kill her." said Genma.

"Will you tell us the reason?" asked Izumo. Kiba and Naruto looked at the older men.

"I'm sorry. We can't." Naruto said quietly. Genma and Izumo looked at them.

"Why the hell not? If you know you should tell us!" yelled Genma.

"Because we were sworn to secrecy." Kiba said softly.

"Secrecy? Is it that bad?" asked Baki. Kiba and Naruto didn't say anything.

"I guess that shows how loyal you are to them." said Kakashi. Kiba and Naruto smiled.

"That's cause we love them." Naruto said. Everyone looked shocked.

"You...love them? But what about Sasuke and Hinata?" Genma asked.

"We love them too. We just have a separate love for Jesshika and Saara." Kiba explained. Before anyone could say anything else they could hear a commotion coming from the back room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they could hear Saara yell.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I was heard shouting. There was a loud crash before they heard footsteps racing towards them. Gaara and Kankuro ran past the older ninja and hid behind Naruto and Kiba. A few minutes later Saara and I ran into the room. We stopped quick when we saw everyone standing there.

"Uhh…what's going on?" Saara asked.

"Why don't you sit down?" Kakashi said. We nodded and sat down.

"We need to know what is going on between you and Sakura. You're not leaving until you tell us." Genma stated. We sat there with our mouths open. Kotetsu, Izumo and Raidou came to stand next to Genma.

"Naruto and Kiba told us some things. Just not the real reason." Baki said. We looked over at Naruto and Kiba.

"You have two really loyal friends." said Kakashi smiling.

"You sure you really want to know?" I asked quietly. Genma knelt in front of me and took my hand. With his other hand he tilted my chin until I was looking at him.

"Yes, we need to know, nee-chan." he said. We exchanged glances and sighed.

"Alright, we'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else." Saara stated. Everyone agreed.

"Promise?" I asked. The guys raised their hands.

"Promise!" they agreed.

"Okay. It was the night we went to the club and ended up at Naruto and Kiba's place. What really happened..." I started.

"_We better hurry up and get home. It's getting late and if we are any later our brothers are going to kill us." said Saara. I nodded. _

_"Let's cut through the alley here. It's faster than going all the way around." I suggested. _

_"Alright." Saara agreed. We left the bright lights and walked into the darkness of the alley. As we walked through we heard a noise. We looked up to see two men blocking the exit. We turned to go back the way we came and found two more men blocking the entrance as well._

_"What do you want?" snarled Saara, a black aura emanating from her. _

_"You had better get the hell out of our way." I said, a dangerous edge to my voice. The men chuckled. A large redhead stepped towards them. _

_"We're just going to do what we were paid to do, girly. Don't worry, it won't take long." he said licking his lips. Saara and I backed up until we were back to back. The men were closing in and surrounding us. _

_"What the hell do you mean paid to do?" I snapped. _

_"Who paid you?" demanded Saara. The guys said nothing as they came closer. The redhead lunged for us but we jumped out of reach. Before he could recover from his shock, the other men tried to grab us. A black haired man with a beard grabbed Saara by the arms and turned her to face him. He licked his lips as he pushed her up against the alley wall. Saara's eyes went wide as he reached his hand down under her skirt. As he leaned in to kiss her Saara pulled her head back as far as she could. She head butted the man as hard as she could, making him let her go. She quickly kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over before kneeing him in the chin, knocking him out. As he dropped to the ground, Saara turned to see a blonde man pinning me against the wall feeling up my front. I slid my foot to the side and when the man came in closer I lifted my foot and slammed it as hard as possible on his instep. The man howled in pain and moved away. I reared back and punched him in the face. Blood spurted from his nose and dripped down his chin. _

_"You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" he yelled holding his nose. _

_"I'd like to see you try." I said smirking. I dropped to my knees and quickly hit the man in the nuts. I jumped to my feet as the man bent over. I did a roundhouse connecting with the man's head and knocked him out. The redhead and a man with long brown hair advanced on us. The men grabbed us and threw us to the ground. Saara and I fought them off as best we could. The men began to run their hands up our skirts while trying to kiss us. When the men stopped to look at each other, we reached up and bit them. The men tried to get away from us and when we finally let go, we threw the men off balance. They fell onto their butts and quickly clambered to their knees. Before they could stand up, Saara and I held a kunai to each of their necks. As soon as the men felt the cold hard steel, they ceased moving. _

_"Now you want to tell us who paid you to attack us?" growled Saara._

_"Or do we slit your throats right here?" I snarled. The men grew pale. _

_"Please! We'll tell you! It was some girl with pink hair. She said she wanted you to learn a lesson." the red-haired man stammered. Saara and I looked at each other. _

_"What was her name?" demanded Saara. _

_"Her name? It was...uhhh...." the redhead started to answer. I pulled the kunai tighter against his neck until he could feel the blood dripping down his neck. _

_"Don't even think about lying to us." I snapped. _

_"Sakura! Her name was Sakura!" the brown haired man whimpered. _

_"Sakura." we growled in unison. _

_"You're lucky. You're going to live to see another day." said Saara. The men relaxed visibly before Saara and I hit them over the head. The men groaned as they dropped unconscious. Saara and I stood up and stumbled out of the alley back to the lit street. Naruto and Kiba were walking by when they saw us. _

_"Saara? Jesshika? What's the matter? Are you okay?" asked Naruto. When we heard the voice we looked up. Seeing that it was Naruto and Kiba, we dropped to the ground and began to cry. Naruto and Kiba quickly ran to us and knelt in front of us. _

_"What happened?" asked Kiba as he and Naruto took in our appearance. _

_"We...were attacked by...." said Saara._

_"Four men...in the alley...they were hired by..." I choked out._

_"Hired? By who?" asked Naruto._

_"Sakura..." said Saara. We sobbed harder as Naruto and Kiba took us into their arms. _

_"Come on. We'll take you back to our place. You can stay there tonight." Naruto said lifting Saara into his arms. Kiba followed suit picking me up into his arms. We wrapped our arms around their necks and cried all the way to our friends' home. Once inside, they placed us on Kiba's bed. Naruto went to his room to find something for us to wear for the night. He came back in with two orange and black t-shirts and two pairs of black shorts. They left the room while we changed. Once we were done, we went into the kitchen where Naruto was busy making tea. _

_"You'd better call your brothers." said Kiba joining us. We nodded. Kiba handed us the phone and I dialed my home. _

_"Hello?" a man said sleepily. _

_"Gennie? It's Jess."_

_"Jess? Where are you? Is Saara with you?" he asked suddenly sounding more awake._

_"She's right here. Listen, Gennie. We are going to be staying at Naru-chan and Kiba-kun's this weekend. They invited us to watch the zombie movie marathon." I said. Genma sighed. _

_"Alright. Just make sure Naruto remembers the Zombie Apocalypse Emergency Procedure." Genma said. I laughed. _

_"Yup. I know. Aim your desperate improvised weapons at the head and neck, don't split up and never use fire." I said. Saara burst out laughing while Naruto turned white as a ghost. _

_"That's right. Now you two just have a good time and I'll let Izumo know about Saara. I'll see you later." Genma said. I said goodnight to my brother before hanging up. I turned to the others with a small smile. _

_"He bought it." I said. They all sighed in relief and headed off to bed. Kiba and Naruto shared Naruto's bed so we could have Kiba's. We all said goodnight before falling asleep quickly."_

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 5

When Saara and I finished telling them what had happened, Genma and Izumo dropped onto their knees. They were both deathly white and shaking. Izumo had tears running down his face.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us what happened?" Genma cried. We looked at each other before sliding off the couch to kneel in front of our brothers. We wrapped our arms around their necks and cried as they held us.

"We couldn't Gennie. We just couldn't." I sobbed.

"It was too awful." Saara said crying harder. Genma and Izumo held us as tight as they could until we stopped crying. Kakashi stayed quiet but looked to Naruto and Kiba. Naruto had tears in his eyes. When Kiba's eyes met Kakashi's, he shook his head slightly before walking out of the room. Kakashi could see the beginnings of tears on the dog lover's face. He looked over to Gaara and Kankuro, both of whom had barely controlled rage in their faces. Raidou and Kotetsu could sense the boys' anger and quickly went to calm them. Soon we were done crying and were sitting back on the couch, our brothers next to us.

"So what do we do now? Sakura can't get away with this." hissed Gaara. Everyone watched as Ibiki stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Jesshika, Saara. But this must be reported to Lady Tsunade at once." he said. We looked on in horror.

"You can't! You promised!" we exclaimed. Ibiki shook his head.

"Sakura must be punished for what she did to you." he stated calmly.

"Gennie, Imo-kun. Please don't let him." we pleaded. Genma and Izumo looked at us before looking away.

"Nee-chan, we can't do that. We have no say about it." Izumo said softly. I stood up abruptly and turned to Ibiki. I launched myself into his arms and sobbed.

"Please! Please Ibiki, don't make us tell her. PLEASE!!" I cried. Ibiki looked down at me before turning to look at Saara. She was also crying while Izumo held her.

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Raidou. Everyone waited for Ibiki to respond. He lifted his hand up and stroked my hair. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"I will hold off on telling her for now. It would be best to tell her soon. She may have some ideas about what to do." Ibiki said.

"Thank you." Saara and I whispered softly. Ibiki patted my back before I stepped away and went back to my brother.

"So now what?" asked Kotetsu.

"Jesshika and Saara, for the time being, I would like you to stay away from Sakura. No matter what she says or does, do not go after her. If you do, you will be taken straight to Tsunade. Is that understood?" Ibiki asked. We nodded. Ibiki raised a brow at them.

"Promise?" he asked smirking. Saara and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Promise." we agreed.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. Just ignore the girl. I don't want to see anymore fights between you three." Ibiki said.

"What if she starts it?" asked Saara as she cracked her knuckles. Ibiki shook his head.

"Then you may defend yourself. Just enough so you can get away." Ibiki instructed.

"Try not to beat her half to death. That would be bad." said Kakashi chuckling. Everyone looked at him stunned before the six teens burst out laughing.

"We won't." Saara said.

"We'll just have to make sure we succeed." I laughed out. Ibiki raised a brow and smirked.

"That is not what I meant and you know it, Shiranui." he said. Saara and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, now that you two are calmer, let's head back to the village." said Ibiki.

"Alright." we agreed. We quickly shut everything up and left to go back. We met Sakura just inside the gates. Genma and Izumo grabbed me and Saara in case she said anything. Sakura walked up to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hello Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun." she said sweetly. Gaara and Kankuro looked at her in disgust before reaching for our hands and brushing past her. Sakura looked at the others confused. Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo refused to look at her and walked away.

"Naruto? Kiba? What's wrong with everyone?" Sakura asked. Ibiki looked at Baki.

"Let's get going. We have nothing to do with this at the moment." he said.

"You're right. I need to catch up to Gaara and Kankuro anyway." Baki answered. Ibiki and Baki left the group and headed in the direction Gaara and the others went. Soon all that was left were Naruto, Kiba and Kakashi.

"Sakura? We need to have a little talk." Kakashi said.

"Ta…talk? About what?" Sakura asked nervously. Kiba walked up to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Everyone knows what you did." he said. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" she stuttered. Naruto stepped towards her, his blue eyes slowly turning to red.

"You know damn well what we are talking about! How you paid those men to do...that!" he said angrily. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as she looked at the hateful looks she was receiving.

"It…it was their fault! They always got special treatment. It's not fair!" Sakura said stomping her foot.

"Special treatment? What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Saara and Jesshika! They started later than the rest of us in academy but no one said anything!" Sakura yelled.

"They started later than you because they got sick with mono!" Kakashi stated. Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"They wouldn't have if they weren't kissing Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun!" she cried. Kakashi raised his brow.

"They were kissing Sasuke and Neji? At seven years old?!" he exclaimed. Sakura nodded.

"Hai! They were always together. Mom took me to the park one day and I caught Saara kissing Sasuke and Jesshika kissing Neji under the slide." she said.

"Is that why you threw rocks at them causing Jesshika to fall and break her arm?" asked Naruto.

"That's not an excuse for what you did, Sakura." Kakashi stated. Sakura's face turned red and she started to shake with anger.

"I will not stand here and be interrogated any further!" she screamed before stomping off. Naruto and Kiba looked at Kakashi.

"I have a feeling it's going to get worse." they said. Kakashi nodded.

"Hai. It's going to get really bad." he agreed.

"Kakashi, we are going to go find the others. You coming?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm gonna go keep an eye on Sakura for a while. You go ahead." he said.

"Alright. We'll see you later then." Naruto said. He and Kiba waved goodbye as they walked away. Kakashi turned to follow in the same direction Sakura had gone.

Naruto and Kiba met up with the others at Ichiraku's. They quickly sat down next to Gaara and Kankuro who were sitting with Saara and me between them.

"Where have you been?" asked Kankuro looking at them. Naruto and Kiba sighed before answering.

"We were with Kakashi...and Sakura." Naruto said. Saara and I swung around to look at them.

"What were you doing with her?" we demanded.

"Kakashi wanted to talk to her so we stayed with him. She knows we all know now." Naruto said.

"And we know why she has been so cruel to you." added Kiba.

"She's jealous." said Naruto.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Gaara.

"When we were little she saw Saara and Jesshika kissing Sasuke and Neji at the park playground." Naruto said. Saara and I blushed.

"She saw that?" Saara asked.

"I totally forgot about it." Jesshika said. Genma and Izumo turned to us and laughed.

"Does she even know why you were always together?" asked Genma. Saara and I vehemently shook our heads.

"No she doesn't. No one does, Gennie!" I yelped. Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Naruto looked confused. Sakura was just walking by when she heard them talking.

"Know what?" asked Kiba.

"The reason Saara and Jesshika were always with Sasuke and Neji." Izumo said. Sakura walked around the corner of the stand and hid, listening to the conversation.

"Before Fugaku and Hizashi died, they and our fathers agreed that when they were old enough, Saara and Jesshika were to be wed to them." Izumo finished. Sakura stiffened upon hearing this and ran away, tears running down her face.

"Do… do you still have to marry them?" asked Kankuro sadly. Gaara and Naruto waited for the answer.

"No when Fugaku and Hizashi died, the agreement became null and void." Genma said. Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro blew out the breath they did not realize they were holding. Genma and Izumo laughed at the three.

"Worried, guys?" Kotetsu asked. Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto blushed.

"No...no!" they stuttered in unison. Everyone laughed at them. Shizune came running in to Ichiraku's suddenly.

"Lord Kazekage, Tsunade would like to speak with you." she said, bowing as she did so. Gaara stood up.

"Alright. Baki lets go." he said. He leaned over and kissed Saara on the cheek before he left. Saara blushed a little.

"I'll see you later?" she asked.

"As soon as I'm done." Gaara agreed. He left with Baki and Shizune in tow. I looked at Saara.

"We're still going to go for our walk. You still gonna come?" I asked. Saara shook her head.

"No, I think I will go train while I wait for Gaara." she said. I gave her a quick hug before standing up.

"Alright. Come join us if you change your mind." I said. Saara leaned in towards me.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your alone time with Kuro-kun." she whispered. I pulled back, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Behave yourself!" I shouted. Saara laughed.

"I should be telling you that, ne?" she said. She ducked and ran out of Ichiraku's just as I tried to smack her upside the head.

"What was that about?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing. Let's just get going." I said. Kankuro nodded.

"We'll see you guys later!" he said as we left.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked still holding his hand.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just walk around?' Kankuro suggested. I nodded. We walked around the village for awhile before we ended up at the training grounds.

Kankuro sat in the only available shade there was up against a rock wall. I lay down next to him with my head on his lap. We stayed there in comfortable silence for quite a while. Next thing we knew we were fast asleep. We were jolted awake a few hours later by the sound of someone laughing. I quickly rolled off Kankuro's lap and hid behind him as he jumped to his feet grabbing a kunai as he did so. We looked up to see a tall man with silvery hair and purple eyes looking at us. Behind him off to the side was a smaller man dressed in black wearing an orange mask.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Kankuro. The taller man laughed and stepped forward. Kankuro went into a defensive stance making sure I was behind him at all times.

"How fucking romantic! He's trying to fucking protect his fucking woman." the tall man said. I peered around Kankuro to look at him.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man smiled at me.

"I'm fucking Hidan. And you are?" he asked. I looked to Kankuro who shook his head. I complied and did not answer.

"Now now that is very fucking rude. Wouldn't you say, Tobi?" Hidan sneered.

"Hai. Very rude. Tobi not rude. Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I screamed and tried to get away. Kankuro whirled around to see Tobi holding me.

"You better let her go!" Kankuro yelled. He didn't hear Hidan sneak up behind him until it was almost too late. Hidan aimed a kick to the back of his head but Kankuro ducked just in time. Kankuro did a couple backflips away from Hidan, but unfortunately it also put some distance between us. I tried to get out of Tobi's grip but no matter how hard I struggled he would not let go.

"Hehe. Let's watch the show. Hidan is so funny." Tobi said. I stopped struggling to look at my captor with a raised brow.

"_This guy is weird._" I thought.

"Get him senpai!" Tobi yelled. Hidan turned to look at him which gave Kankuro the opportunity to punch Hidan in the face. Hidan recoiled a bit before regaining his balance. Without taking his eyes off Kankuro he yelled at Tobi.

"Tobi would you just shut the fucking hell up?" he yelled.

"Hai, senpai. Tobi will shut up!" Tobi replied. Kankuro looked at Hidan quizzically. Hidan just shook his head before trying to land a kick to Kankuro's stomach. Kankuro grabbed his foot and sideswiped his feet out from under him. Hidan landed on his back. Kankuro came running at him with a kunai pointed at his heart. Just as he reached him, Hidan swung his leg up and connected with Kankuro's jaw. Kankuro dropped the kunai and fell to the ground.

"Kuro-kun!" I screamed. I tried frantically to get away from Tobi so I could reach Kankuro but it was in vain. Kankuro tried to stand back up but his legs would not cooperate. He fell back to the ground unable to move. Hidan got up and knelt in front of him.

"If you want your girl back, Kuro-kun, I suggest you inform your Kazekage that we want to see him." he said. Hidan motioned for Tobi to follow him. I planted my feet and tried not to let him drag me away. I twisted to the side and began furiously hitting Tobi as hard as I could.

"Itai! Stop hitting Tobi. Tobi did nothing wrong! Tobi's a good boy!" he yelped.

"Let me go! Kuro-kun! Get up! Please get up!" I cried. Hidan had had enough. He walked over to Tobi and wrenched me from his arms. I swung at him only to have him smile and start laughing.

"You're a fucking feisty one! This will fucking make the fucking trip back fucking interesting." he mused. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before walking off. I watched as Kankuro struggled to pick his head up. He reached his hand out towards me.

"KANKURO!!!" I screamed.

"Jesshika..." I heard Kankuro groan before his hand dropped and he passed out.

"KANKURO!!!" I screamed again. There was no movement from him. Hidan and Tobi walked away into the woods, carrying me with them.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 6

After walking for a couple hours I got tired of being carried like somebody's luggage.

"Oh for Kami's sakes! Will you put me down already? I can walk you know!" I said exasperated. Hidan stopped walking and gently set me on my feet. I had to hold on to him for a few minutes to get my balance. When I did I let go and stepped back.

"Finally! Thank you." I said. Hidan nodded and watched me warily.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, sighing. Hidan raised his brow.

"You know, you're the first person I have kidnapped that hasn't tried to run as soon as they were free." he said.

"What's the point? It's not like I'm going to get away." I said walking away to sit by the trees. Hidan stood there with his mouth open.

"Let's go." Hidan said grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. We walked for a few more hours listening to Tobi chatter on and on about nothing. Hidan was beginning to lose his temper.

"Tobi will you just fucking shut up? You've been talking non stop since we fucking took her." he growled out. Tobi shut up and Hidan sighed in relief. I smirked knowing it wouldn't last long. As if on cue, five minutes later Tobi was talking again. I rolled my eyes and covered my ears. Hidan looked at me funny. I shook my head trying to block out Tobi's droning. It didn't work. I started to get hungry and looked at Hidan. I grabbed the sleeve of his cloak and tugged on it to gain his attention. He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"What do you want me to fucking do about it?" he asked. I grabbed the pouch I was carrying and pointed to it.

"I have stuff in here to eat. Can I grab something?" I asked. Hidan took the bag and opened it. Seeing nothing life threatening he handed it back.

"Go ahead." he said. I reached into the bag and pulled out a silver senbon popping it into my mouth.

"Wait, where did you get that from?" Hidan asked.

"From my bag, where else?" I said. Hidan face palmed himself. He bent to look closer when he saw a purple liquid dripping off the senbon.

"What's that?" he asked sticking his finger under the drops. He started to bring his finger to his mouth before I stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said. He paused midway to his mouth.

"Why not?" Hidan asked uncertainly.

"Unless you have an immunity to that particular poison I wouldn't put your finger in your mouth." I said calmly. Hidan quickly pulled his finger away and wiped it on his cloak. I reached into my bag again and pulled out a red box.

"Here." I said handing it to him.

"What's this?" Hidan asked cautiously.

"It's not poisoned. You can eat that." I said. Hidan studied it for a little longer before opening the box and popping a stick in his mouth.

"What is this? It's good." he said.

"Pocky." I replied. I turned to look at Tobi who was still rambling on about something. He was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Does he ever shut up?" I asked. Hidan shook his head.

"Not even when he sleeps." he said sadly. Another hour of listening to Tobi prattle on and I could take no more. I stopped walking and turned to him. I put a huge smile on my face.

"Tobi, since you're being a good boy, would you like a flavored senbon? They are really good." I said. Tobi started nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Tobi would love a flavored senbon! Tobi's a good boy!" he said. I smirked as I reached into my bag and pulled out a blue tipped senbon.

"I hope you like blueberry." I said.

"Tobi loves blueberries." he replied. I handed him the senbon and waited while he popped it into his mouth. I turned back around and began walking again. Hidan looked at me with an odd expression on his face.

"What the fuck was that all about?" he demanded. I shrugged.

"I got tired of listening to his mouth." I said simply.

"And how is giving him candy going to fucking shut him up?" Hidan asked curiously.

"Easy. It should start to take effect in 3...2...1." I said. Suddenly there was complete silence. Hidan whirled around to look at his partner.

"Tobi what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mph mmm. Mmmph oomph!" Tobi said. Hidan turned to look at me.

"What did you do to him?" he asked. I kept walking.

"Simple. He wouldn't shut up so I gave him a senbon with a numbing agent on it. He shouldn't be able to talk for at least twenty four hours." I said. Hidan stared after me unmoving. When he realized I was ahead of him he took off running.

"That is fucking unbelievable. Can you make me some of those?" he asked.

We walked for almost a full day not seeing much of anyone. We had just left the outskirts of an abandoned village when we could hear someone swearing up a storm. We stopped walking and listened to the swearing getting closer. As soon as I could hear it better I recognized the voice. Smirking, I sat down to wait.

"Why are you fucking sitting down?" asked Hidan. I looked up at him and smiled but said nothing.

"Will you just shut up already?" we heard a man yell. Hidan turned towards the voice.

"That fucking can't be!" he said. The voices got closer and closer.

"It's Kakuzu and Deidara. Wait, who do they fucking have with them?" Hidan asked. Soon they were close enough to see us.

"Hidan? Tobi? What are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan simply pointed at me.

"She was with the fucking Kazekage's brother." he said.

"She's pretty, un." said Deidara. I smiled up at him. Caught off guard he smiled back. Suddenly a smack rang out.

"Itai! What the hell, un?!" he said. He turned to see his captive smirking behind him.

"What about me?" she said. I jumped to my feet and ran towards her before the four men could do anything.

"Saara-chan!" I yelled. Saara turned her attention to me.

"Jessie-chan?" she said. I flung myself into her arms and we started laughing. The four men looked at us like we were crazy.

"You two know each other?" asked Kakuzu. We nodded.

"Hai. We're squad mates back in Konoha and we are dating the Kazekage and his brother." we said. The men exchanged glances.

"Just great. That's all we need." Kakuzu said. He quickly did a double take when he realized Tobi had not said one thing since they arrived.

"What's wrong with Tobi?" he inquired. Hidan and I looked at each other and started laughing. Tobi crossed his arms and looked away. Kakuzu stared at us blankly.

"Tobi wouldn't fucking shut up so she gave him a flavored senbon to suck on." Hidan said.

"Why is that so funny, un?" Deidara asked.

"Cause the flavoring was to cover up the numbing agent on it. He won't be able to speak for twenty four hours." I said smugly. Kakuzu and Deidara stared at me open mouthed. Saara burst out laughing.

"I remember when you used that on Choji. He couldn't eat for two whole days!" she said.

"Just who are you two anyway?" Kakuzu asked.

"Jesshika Shiranui and Saara Kamizuki." we said in unison. Kakuzu shook his head.

"Let's just go. We still have a way to go before we get to the hideout." he said. Saara and I looked at each other and smirked. We ran up behind Deidara and Hidan. We jumped onto their backs and wrapped our legs around their waists.

"What the fucking hell?" shouted Hidan.

"What are you doing, un?" asked Deidara.

"We have a long way to go. You kidnapped us and made us walk this far." I said.

"Yeah, we're tired so you can carry us the rest of the way." Saara said. Kakuzu and Tobi looked on in amusement as we kicked the men in the sides.

"Giddyup! Get moving!" we yelled. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before walking away. Kakuzu started laughing and he and Tobi followed behind them. Deidara and Hidan tried to pass us off to Kakuzu and Tobi. Kakuzu flat out refused and Tobi just shook his head since he still couldn't talk. We walked for another three hours before finally reaching the hideout. Saara and I jumped down off their backs. As we were led in, the first person we saw was a tall blued-skinned man with gills. Saara and I stopped and stared.

"Dude are you a shark?" I asked him.

"My name is Kisame, not dude. And yes, I am a shark. Why?" he asked.

"That sucks. Dolphins are way cooler." Saara exclaimed. Kisame growled and walked away. Hidan stood snickering behind us. Kakuzu elbowed him in the side.

"Hush! You really want to piss him off?" he asked. Hidan shook his head but kept laughing. Deidara rolled his eyes and led us into the kitchen. Hidan and the others followed.

"Sit, un." Deidara said. Saara and I sat down where he instructed.

"What ya got to drink? We're thirsty." Saara said.

"Yeah. Do you have any sake?" I asked. Deidara and Hidan stared at us, eyebrows raised.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" asked Hidan.

"No, but that's besides the point." Saara replied.

"It's not like we haven't had it before." I said rolling my eyes. Deidara reached into the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda, handing them to us.

"Aww, you're no fun." we said.

"Just drink the fucking soda." Hidan sighed. We grabbed the cans and opened them, taking a drink. I smirked at Saara as I grabbed my pouch and brought it up to the table while the guys weren't looking. I reached in and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. When the four men weren't paying attention I quickly slipped it into the cans of soda. I pretended to take another drink and quickly pushed it away.

"Ugh! This is nasty! Seriously something wrong with it." I said. Saara smirked and pretended to take a drink as well.

"Eeww. Yeah there is definitely something wrong with it." she said pushing hers away. Hidan and Deidara picked up our sodas and sniffed them.

"They smell alright, un." Deidara said.

"No, there is something wrong with them. They taste funny." I said.

"What does it taste like?" asked Hidan.

"Try it and see for yourselves." Saara said. They took a small sip at first before drinking more.

"Tastes alright to me." said Hidan.

"Seems fine, un." Deidara agreed. Saara and I shrugged.

"Maybe it's just us." Saara said.

"Anyway, can we get another soda?" I asked. Kakuzu sighed but grabbed us two more sodas. This time we drank them with no problems. Hidan excused himself to use the bathroom. Five minutes later we could hear him swearing and yelling.

"What the fucking hell did you do to me?" he yelled as he re-entered the kitchen. Saara and I looked at him with straight faces.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Hidan growled and came closer to the table. Placing both palms flat on the surface he leaned in and stuck out his tongue.

"Thish!" he said pointing at it. We looked at his tongue noticing it had turned a bright green color.

"What's the matter, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan straightened up and turned to him, his tongue still sticking out. Deidara looked horrified and quickly stuck out his own tongue. Saara and I started laughing when he turned towards us. His tongue had turned bright purple. Kakuzu looked at the two Akatsuki members looking cross-eyed at their tongues. Kisame chose that moment to walk in. He took one look at what everyone was doing and quickly went back the way he came laughing as he went.

"What's the big deal?" Saara asked.

"Yeah now your tongues match your nails at least." I said pointing at their hands. Kakuzu looked from their tongues to their hands.

"Hey, you're right. They do." he said snickering. Hidan and Deidara turned and growled menacingly at him. Before they could do anything though, a red-headed man with brown eyes walked in.

"What are you two growling about?" he asked. Hidan and Deidara turned to face the newcomer.

"Just look what those two did to us, un!" Deidara exclaimed. They stuck their tongues out to show him.

"We have no fucking idea how they fucking did it either, Sasori." stated Hidan pointing at us. Sasori turned to look at us. We smiled at him innocently. He looked back at the other men.

"Do you honestly want me to believe someone as harmless as these two did something to you?" he asked in disbelief. Hidan, Tobi and Deidara nodded enthusiastically.

"YES!!!" shouted Hidan and Deidara. Tobi just continued to nod furiously. Sasori quirked a brow at them before shaking his head.

"I don't believe it." he stated simply. He walked towards the table and sat down, but not before removing his cloak. Saara and I stared at him as we realized he was more puppet like than human.

"Hey, Pinnochio, can I ask you a question?" asked Saara.

"Pinocchio? The name is Sasori, but go on. Ask your question." Sasori said.

"We were wondering if you remember what it felt like to be a real boy?" I asked. Sasori's mouth dropped open while Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu burst out laughing. Sasori glared at us before turning to them.

"Where did you find these two?" he demanded. The laughter continued for a few minutes before it died down.

"I fucking found that one with the Kazekage's brother." Hidan said pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"This one I found as she was doing her training." Kakuzu explained pointing to Saara. She stuck her tongue out as well.

"I understand taking the one that was with Kazekage Gaara's brother, but why did you take that one?" Sasori asked.

"She called Deidara a girl and he got mad." Kakuzu answered. Deidara blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"But it was a good thing we did take her, un." he said trying to save his ass. Sasori raised a brow and waited.

"We know she's dating the Kazekage now." Deidara said. Sasori whipped his head back to look at us.

"You're dating the Kazekage?" he asked in surprise.

"Hai. She's dating Kankuro." Saara said pointing to me. I smiled and nodded. Just then my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Can I raid the fridge?" I asked. Kakuzu nodded.

"Thanks!" Saara and I exclaimed. We got up and ran to the fridge. Opening it we didn't see anything of interest so we started in on the cupboards. When we got to the fourth one, we found what we were looking for. While I pulled the bag down, Saara began to rummage through the drawers.

"What are you fucking looking for?" asked Hidan.

"Chopsticks." Saara replied. Hidan leaned over Saara's shoulder and opened the drawer next to her. He pulled out a package of them and placed them on the counter.

"What do you need those for, un?" Deidara asked curiously. We said nothing and went back to work. Finally we were done fixing our snack. Saara reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. We turned around to look at everyone.

"Anyone got any firewood?" Saara asked.

"Oh never mind. We'll just use Pinocchio over there." I said as we held up our chopsticks filled with marshmallows. Sasori freaked and ran from the kitchen, knocking the table over in the process.

"Hey! You better be paying for that!" Kakuzu yelled after him. Saara and I looked at the others.

"Did we say something wrong?" we asked. Everyone just gaped at us before Hidan started laughing.

"I've never seen Sasori move that fucking fast!" he exclaimed. Kakuzu walked up and grabbed us by the back of the neck.

"Let's get you into a room where you can't do any more harm, ne?" he said.

"But...but...what about our snack?" we yelled. Kakuzu sighed before pushing us out of the room.

"You have a lighter, use it." he said. He led us upstairs to a large room. Opening the door he shoved us in. We walked over and sat on the two beds while we waited to see what he would do.

"Just stay here and be quiet until someone comes to get you." he said. We nodded and lay down before he left. A few seconds later we heard a soft click indicating he had locked the door. We listened as his footsteps died away.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 7

A couple hours later we awoke to the sound of the door being opened. Kisame came in.

"Hey, it's shark dude!" I said.

"It's Kisame, dammit!" he growled.

"Same difference but whatever." Saara replied.

"What do you want?" I asked bored.

"Get your asses downstairs. Pein wants to meet you." Kisame said. Saara and I glanced at each other.

"We don't want to." we told him. Kisame growled and lunged for us. We screamed and ran out the door, closing it behind us. We hurried downstairs when he heard the door being opened.

"Get back here!" Kisame yelled. We quickly ran into the living room where Hidan and Deidara were sitting with Tobi, Kakuzu and two others we did not know.

"Help! The shark is gonna eat us!" we cried as we jumped into Hidan and Deidara's laps. We threw our arms around their necks and hid our faces against their chests.

"Please don't let him eat us!" we shouted laughing hysterically. Hidan and Deidara were frozen to the couch. Tobi shook his head while Kakuzu started laughing. The two on the couch just stared in shock. We looked up as Kisame came flying into the living room with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Hida-kun the shark dude is being mean!" I said.

"Kick his ass, Dei-kun." Saara said.

" I was NOT being mean!" yelled Kisame. Saara and I stuck our tongues out at him.

"What is going on here?" asked a man with reddish-orange hair and many piercings. Saara and I looked over at him before pulling out our lighters.

"You related to Pinocchio?" Saara asked. The man looked confused.

"Who the hell may I ask is Pinocchio?" he asked. Hidan and Deidara reached over and took them away from us.

"Hey! Give those back!" we yelped. They shook their heads.

"It'd be safer if we just hang on to these for now, un." Deidara replied.

"That's for fucking sure. Especially for fucking Sasori." Hidan chuckled. The red-haired man cleared his throat catching our attention. We all turned back to him.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" he demanded. Kakuzu chuckled before answering him.

"They freaked Sasori so bad he broke the table on his way out of the kitchen, Pein." he said.

"They told me that dolphins were cooler than sharks." Kisame huffed.

"Just look what they did to us, un!" exclaimed Deidara. He and Hidan stuck out their tongues. Pein raised his brow at us.

"Tobi you are unusually quiet. Anything wrong?" he asked. Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu began chuckling which caused Tobi to leave the room. Pein looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. All three men pointed to me and kept laughing. Deidara was the first to recover.

"She gave him...a flavored senbon to suck on. It had a...numbing agent on it that the flavoring covered up. He won't be able to say a word until tomorrow, un." he explained. Pein looked at me.

"Where did you get that?" he asked me curiously.

"I made it myself." I replied. Saara glanced at me before smirking. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small magnet.

"If I throw this magnet at you, do you think it will stick to your face?" Saara asked. I burst out laughing while the others looked on in horror.

"You have a lot of piercings. Do you ever get cross-eyed trying to look at them?" I asked. Pein stared at us before standing up. He looked over at the person sitting next to him on the couch.

"Let's go, Konan." he commanded. The woman known as Konan got up and followed Pein out of the room, but not before turning to smile at us. Pein returned a few minutes later. Saara and I were still sitting on Deidara and Hidan's laps.

"Oh Deidara and Hidan. While I'm thinking about it, you two are in charge of keeping an eye on those two." he said pointing at us. Saara and I started smiling and jumped up off their laps. Hidan and Deidara quickly leapt to their feet.

"Are you serious, un?" Deidara yelled.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Hidan ranted. Pein smirked and went back the way he came. While Hidan and Deidara were busy complaining to Kakuzu and Tobi, we crept out of the living room to explore the hideout ourselves. We wandered around for a little over an hour before coming back to the main hallway. As we walked down it, we saw Tobi walking with a strange plant-like person.

"Holy shit! It's an overgrown Venus flytrap!" Saara yelled as we ran up to Tobi.

"No it's the plant from Little Shop of Horrors!" I shouted. We grabbed Tobi's hands and took off running back down the hall the way we had came. We ran through a door that we hadn't noticed before and found ourselves outside near a small wooded area. As soon as we deemed it safe we let go of Tobi. He shook his head before sitting down on a stump. Suddenly we heard shouting. Looking back towards the woods, we saw Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu and Kisame heading towards us.

"Where the fuck did you two disappear to?" Hidan demanded.

"Do you have any idea what Pein will do to us if we lost you two?" Kisame asked.

"Turn you into chum and use you as bait for bigger sharks?" I said. Kisame sputtered before storming off.

"Get back inside before Pein notices you're not there." Kakuzu said. Deidara and Hidan grabbed our hands and pulled us back inside. They put us back in our room to wait until dinner. About half an hour later, Sasori was sent up to get us. He knocked on the door and waited before entering.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're naked in here!" shouted Saara. Sasori had a slight pink tinge across his nose before answering.

"Sasori. I'm coming in." he said. Just as he opened the door, Saara and I were standing there with two boxes of matches smiling.

"Can we finish our snack now?" we asked. Sasori quickly backpedaled away from the door.

"Ju...just come downstairs. It's time to...to eat." he said before rushing back to the kitchen. Saara and I burst out laughing and followed behind him. We walked into the kitchen and were told to sit between Hidan and Deidara. Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori and Kisame joined us. We chatted with Hidan and Deidara about the things we used to do in Konoha and how we had met Gaara and Kankuro. Once dinner was over, we were led back to our room.

"Now just fucking stay quiet. Konan will fucking be up soon." Hidan said closing the door. Fifteen minutes later Konan had entered our room holding two bags. She handed one to each of us.

"Here are some night clothes and other stuff you might need." she said.

"Uh thanks I guess." Saara said. Konan nodded.

"Follow me. You can take your bath now." she said leading us to the bathroom.

"Can we watch tv after? There is a show on tonight that we have to watch." I said. Saara voiced her agreement.

"We can't miss it. Please?' she said.

"I suppose it's alright as long as someone else isn't watching it." Konan mused. Saara and I squealed before hugging her and running into the bath. Finished with our bath an hour and a half later, we ran back down to the living room. The only one there was Kisame and he was sitting in the middle of the couch his arms lying across the back. We jumped onto the couch and sat on either side of him. He looked at us confused for a moment before Saara reached over and took the remote from him.

"What's the big idea?" he asked.

"Sorry dude, our show is on and we ain't gonna miss it." we said in unison.

"And what stupid show would that be?" he inquired.

"Shark week on Discovery Channel. We haven't missed it yet and we aren't going to start now." I said. Kisame sighed but allowed us to change the channel. As we watched we leaned closer and closer to Kisame, finally stopping once our heads were leaning against his shoulders. Kisame eyed us both but said nothing. Instead we watched the special about great whites until it advertised. Getting up we turned to Kisame.

"How about a snack? Can we make something?" Saara asked. Kisame nodded.

"Make it quick." he said. We went into the kitchen all the while whistling the theme song to Jaws. When we were finished, we rejoined Kisame. Sighing Kisame allowed us to lean against him once again. We placed the tray of food we had brought onto his lap.

"Smells good. What did you get?" Kisame asked. We picked up the tray and told him each thing we had gotten.

"This has everything you need for perfect shark watching." Saara exclaimed. Kisame looked at us skeptically but said nothing as the show was about to start again. Since Kisame was in the middle, we put the tray on his lap. We chewed on the various munchies we had gotten, which consisted of three cans of soda, a bag of chips, a container of pretzels and many dips and sauces. Suddenly we heard a ding come from the kitchen.

"Cool, the rest of our snack is done." we announced. We got up and went back to the kitchen. A few moments later we walked out and took our places next to Kisame. He eyed us suspiciously while we put the tray down on top of the other.

"What else did you make?" he asked out of curiosity. Saara and I both reached over and grabbed a snack off the tray and held it up for him to take a bite. Just as he was about to close his mouth around one, Konan yelled from the kitchen.

"Who took my sushi?" she shouted. Kisame blanched and looked down at his lap. Sure enough, the tray was full of sushi and onigiri. Kisame turned several shades of green before asking to be excused. He quickly ran off to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?' I asked.

"Must be bad seafood." Saara replied.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Genma and the others were starting to get worried. It had been hours since Kankuro and Jesshika had left for their walk and no one has heard or seen either of them.

"What on earth could be taking them so long?" growled Genma as he paced through his kitchen. Gaara sat on the counter watching him with a scowl on his face.

"It's not like Kankuro to be gone this long." he said. Izumo leaned over to Raidou to whisper in his ear.

"You don't think they ran off to elope do you?" he asked. Raidou looked up in shock as Genma stopped pacing.

"Nee-chan and Kankuro wouldn't do that, would they?" Genma asked worriedly. Before anyone got a chance to say anything, there was a knock on the door. Temari went to answer it.

"Hai?" she said. A messenger nin was standing there. As soon as he saw Temari he bowed low.

"Ano...I have a message for Kazekage-sama." he said. Temari raised a brow and stepped back.

"Oh? Then come in. Follow me." she said as she led the messenger to the kitchen.

"Gaara? This guy has a message for you." Temari said. The others looked at the messenger who gulped audibly before taking a step forward.

"Well, get on with it." Gaara said. The messenger paled but quickly nodded.

"Ano...Kazekage-sama, I have a message for you concerning your brother. He was found a little while ago by some of the villagers. He is currently in the hospital asking for you and Shiranui-sama." the nin said. Gaara jumped down off the counter while Genma sidled up to him.

"The hospital? Why wasn't I notified sooner?" Gaara demanded angrily. The messenger blanched before Temari stepped in front of him.

"Don't Gaara. He is only a messenger. We have to get to the hospital to see Kankuro right away." she commanded. Raidou stood up and approached the wary nin.

"What of Jesshika Shiranui? Is she there as well?" he asked.

"Gomen, I do not know." said the nin. Gaara walked up to the nin and stopped in front of him.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." he said. The nin sighed in relief before quickly leaving the home. Gaara turned back to the others.

"Let's get going." he said. Everyone nodded and followed him quietly out of the house, heading towards the hospital. Temari stayed behind to wait. When they reached the hospital ten minutes later, they were immediately taken to Kankuro's room. As they came upon his door, they could hear a lot of swearing, yelling and things generally being thrown about. The men looked at each other before hurrying into the room. Kankuro was lying on the bed being held down by four nurses. He was trying to yank the medical equipment off and stand up.

"Dammit! Let me go! I have to go find her!" Kankuro shouted. Gaara, Genma and the others hurried to the bedside. Kakashi, Izumo, Raidou and Kotetsu hurried to take the nurses places. Gaara quickly got Kankuro's attention and he stopped struggling.

"Kankuro! Stop this instant!" Gaara said in a low voice. Kankuro froze at the sound of his brother's voice so near his head. He looked up to see everyone in his room.

"You have got to get me out of here! They took her! Dammit they took her!" Kankuro shouted, starting to break down. Gaara turned to the nurses.

"Leave us. NOW!" he commanded.

"Hai!" said the nurses before they hurriedly left the room.

"What do you mean they took her? Kankuro, where is my sister?" demanded Genma. Kankuro shook his head and looked away.

"It's my fault. All my fault. I couldn't protect her and they took her away." he said starting to sob. Raidou walked over and sat next to the crying brunette.

"Calm down and tell us what happened." he said soothingly. Kankuro wiped his eyes before telling them all what had happened.

"We were walking around the village and we went to the training grounds and sat under the old tree. We ended up falling asleep only to be woken up a few hours later by two members of Akatsuki." he started. Kakashi snapped his head up at the mention of that organization.

"What did they look like?" he asked. Kankuro thought for a minute trying to remember all he could about his attackers.

"One was tall with silver-ish hair and purple eyes. He was the one that attacked me. The other one was a shorter man wearing all black except for an orange mask." he replied.

"Hidan and Tobi." hissed Izumo. Just then the door was slammed open and in walked Ibiki and Tsunade.

"Izumo I have some bad news. It seems Saara has been kidnapped. Witnesses say it was two Akatsuki members." Tsunade said.

"You mean to tell us that the Akatsuki has not only kidnapped Jesshika, but they also have Saara as well?" growled out the young Kazekage. Kotetsu chose that moment to speak up.

"Those poor bastards don't know what they are in for!" he said.

"Jesshika was kidnapped too?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"It seems that way." Gaara said. Genma stared in shock before everything sank in. Realizing his sister had been kidnapped, he sank to the floor. Izumo and Raidou knelt by him immediately.

"Genma? Genma!" shouted Raidou. Genma put his head in his hands as silent tears slid down his face. When the group noticed he was crying, Kankuro finished yanking the medical equipment off and slid to the floor next to Genma. He pulled his hands away from his face so he was looking at him.

"Genma, we will get her back. Even if it takes my life to do so. And Saara too." Kankuro said quietly.

"Thank you." Genma replied, wiping away his tears. Kankuro stood up and helped Genma to his feet. Once Genma was standing he moved away and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara the Akatsuki guys gave me a message." he said. Gaara's eyes went wide.

"What did they say?" he demanded. Kankuro looked from his brother to Genma before turning back to Gaara once more.

"He said that if I want Jess back, that I was to tell you they want to see you." he said.

"I am going to alert the others that Akatsuki was in the village. Kankuro, you stay put and let the nurses tend to you." Tsunade said. With that she bid farewell and left. Gaara looked around the room at the others.

"Let's figure out a plan and get moving." he said. Everyone nodded.

"But how am I supposed to get out of here? As soon as the damn doctor or nurses see me, they'll put me right back in here." Kankuro stated.

"Easy." said Kakashi. He walked up to Kankuro and stood close to his left. Izumo caught on and immediately stood right behind him, while Kotetsu stood close to his right. Genma and Raidou moved up in front of him while Gaara stepped in front of them. Ibiki walked up next to Kotetsu and stood next to him.

"Just stay close to us Kankuro. They won't notice you're gone until they check the room." said Kakashi.

"And with the Kazekage leading us, who are they to question his leaving?" Izumo stated.

"Thanks guys. Now let's get the hell out of here." Kankuro said. They left his room single file, with Gaara checking to make sure the hall was clear of doctors and nurses. Once they were in the hall, they resumed their formation and walked quickly out of the hospital. Once out of the hospital's view they broke formation and ran as fast as they could back to the house.

"Temari!" yelled Gaara. Temari instantly appeared a few moments later. As soon as she saw Kankuro, she immediately went to his side to check him over.

"Temari stop it! I'm fine." Kankuro said batting his sister's hands away. She looked at him skeptically but moved away.

"Go into the dining room. I'll bring in some drinks and something to eat." she said. She pushed her brothers towards the dining room. The rest quickly followed as she disappeared into the kitchen. Sitting at the table the men began talking strategy.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" asked Genma.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 8

Back at the hideout, Saara and I were still watching Shark Week. Kisame had not returned since the sushi incident. Hidan and Deidara walked into the room just as our show ended.

"What are you two doing, un?" asked Deidara.

"Watching tv." I said.

"Kisame was with us but I think he got sick." Saara said. Deidara and Hidan looked at us confused.

"Sick? What the fuck is wrong with him?" asked Hidan.

"Bad seafood we think." Saara and I said together. Deidara and Hidan blanched before they started laughing.

"What?" we asked. They said nothing just simply shook their heads.

"You two are gonna be the death of him, un!" said Deidara.

"Dei-kun, Hidan-kun, can we go shopping? We're bored and we need some uhh...stuff?" Saara asked. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other.

"I don't know, un." said Deidara.

"Come on! We won't try anything like trying to get away. You already know we won't." I said. They still looked uncertain.

"Besides, it will get us away from Kisame for awhile." Saara tried.

"There can't be any harm in it, can there, un?" Deidara asked Hidan. Hidan shrugged before answering.

"Pein did put us in charge of fucking keeping an eye on them. He didn't say we had to fucking stay here." he said.

"YES!!" we shouted before jumping off the couch and hugging the two men. They both stiffened at the contact. We let go and quickly ran out of the room.

"Just give us a few minutes to get ready!" we shouted behind us. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other in a what-the-hell-just-happened look before sinking onto the couch to wait. Upstairs, Saara and I were in our room.

"So, what are we going to do for money?" I asked. We quickly changed back into our clothes. Saara smirked.

"I heard Kisame telling Kakuzu to stop being a money monger. So he's got to be loaded. Let's just steal his wallet." she said. I began to smirk as well.

"But how will we get it from him?" I asked.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Saara said. We got up and left the room quietly. We met Tobi in the hall.

"Tobi? Can you show us which room is Kakuzu's? We don't know where it is." Saara said. Tobi nodded and motioned for us to follow him. He stopped in front of the door and turned to us.

"Thanks, Tobi." I said. He simply nodded and went on his way. Saara knocked on the door lightly and we listened for any movement or sounds from the room. After a few minutes, we deemed the room empty. I quickly picked the lock he had on the door before slowly opening it. Saara looked in to make sure the room was empty. Seeing that it was, we hurried into the room.

"Where do you think he keeps his wallet?" I asked.  
"Imo-san usually keeps his in the desk drawer." Saara replied. We crossed the room and opened the drawers in his desk. In the last drawer we found his wallet. Smiling in triumph, I slid the wallet into my pouch before putting everything back. We left the room and closed the door. I quickly relocked it and we raced down the stairs to where Hidan and Deidara were waiting.

"What the fucking hell took so long?" Hidan demanded on seeing us.

"We just had to get something." I replied. They looked at us suspiciously. Hidan sighed.

"Let's just go and get this over with." he said standing up.

"Okay!" we said excitedly. I latched onto Hidan's arm while Saara grabbed Deidara's. They looked surprised at first before shaking their heads and leading us out the door. We chatted good naturedly while we walked to the nearest market. We walked by a woman's clothing shop.

"Oi Saara! Look!" I exclaimed pointing to it. Saara looked in the direction I was pointing.

"Let's go in there!" she shouted. Hidan and Deidara looked on in horror as we dragged them inside. We looked at various outfits to try on. After finding five that we liked, we dragged the guys back to the dressing rooms. Just as we reached them, Saara reminded me that we still needed to pick up a couple items. I smirked and nodded. Turning around we headed for the women's lingerie section.

"No fucking way are we going in there!" Hidan said. Deidara turned bright red and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Those...those are women's umm...unmentionables, un." he mumbled.

"Seriously?" Saara said.

"I mean how old are you anyway?" I asked. Shaking our heads, we quickly grabbed what we needed and proceeded to the changing rooms with the guys following behind us. As we entered the rooms, Hidan and Deidara sank onto the couch in the waiting area. Two other men were waiting there as well. They smiled at them.

"Tough day?" the first man asked.

"Hai. You have no idea, un." Deidara replied. The second man nodded.

"Little women drag you shopping too, huh?" he asked.

"Have no fucking idea how they talked us into it." Hidan muttered. The first man laughed.

"Trust us. It don't take much." he said laughing. All four men's attention was turned to the changing room when they heard Saara and I yell.

"Hida-kun, Dei-kun we're coming out. We need your opinion." we yelled. Saara and I walked out wearing a very short pair of blue and pink shorts and black low-cut half shirts.

"What do you think, Hida-kun?" I asked walking over to him.

"Do you like it, Dei-kun?" Saara asked as she approached him. All four men just stared not saying anything.

"Guys? Are you alright?" I asked concerned. The men all had blood running out of their noses. Hidan and Deidara quickly jumped up and blocked the other men's view of us.

"What the fucking hell are you wearing?" Hidan hissed.

"Clothes, what else?" Saara said. Deidara and Hidan quickly pushed us back into the changing rooms.

"Get something else on. NOW, un!" yelled Deidara. They turned around and went back to the couch. Both had very red faces. The two other men smiled knowingly at them.

"First time seeing your sisters like that?" the first man asked.

"They aren't our sisters, un." Deidara replied. The second man's eyes lit up.

"You lucky dogs. Such pretty little things too." he said. Suddenly the man went quiet. Hidan and Deidara looked at them curiously before following their line of sight. Just then Saara and I walked out wearing the next outfit. Saara was wearing a black bra with pink lace trim and matching boy's shorts. I was wearing a similar outfit except mine was blue with silver trim.

"Wha...what the fucking hell are you doing?" Hidan yelled.

"There are other guys here, un!" Deidara yelped. They stood up and pulled their cloaks off, quickly covering us with them. Saara and I started laughing.

"It's just underwear, guys. I'm sure they've seen it before." we said. Hidan and Deidara turned very red.

"Just go...ah...change, un." Deidara said. Saara and I went back into the changing rooms, leaving a very flushed Hidan and Deidara behind. The two men smirked as they sat back down.

"I see now." said the second man.

"What, un?" Deidara asked.

"That the first time you see them dressed like that?" asked the first man. They simply nodded.

"Don't worry too much. You'll get used to it. Are you on your honeymoon, then?" asked the second man. Now Hidan and Deidara were really confused. What were they talking about?

"Honeymoon? What do you fucking mean?" Hidan asked.

"Ah. I'm sorry. Still haven't taken the plunge yet?" asked the first man. Saara and I exited the changing rooms, now fully clothed again. We walked up to Hidan and Deidara and sat on their laps. Wrapping our arms around their necks we smiled at them.

"We didn't take too long, did we, Hida-kun?" I asked.

"You weren't bored out here by yourself, were you, Dei-kun?" Saara purred. They simply shook their heads. We climbed off their laps and stood up.

"We're ready to go now." I said. The guys stood up and we linked arms with them once again. The two other men stood up as well and smiled.

"Good luck with your brides, fellas!" they shouted as we walked away. Hidan and Deidara blushed even brighter red before hurrying us to the checkout. We paid for our things and left. Hidan and Deidara walked behind us carrying our bags while we decided what to do next.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"How about seeing a movie?" Saara suggested. I nodded.

"We want to go see a movie. That alright?" I asked turning around to face the men.

"I don't fucking care as long as we can put these damn bags down somewhere." Hidan stated. We squealed in delight and ran back to them. We wrapped our arms around them in a hug before stepping to the side and linking arms once more.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Saara asked as we approached the theater.

"It had better not be anything romantic, un." Deidara said.

"Aww. What's the matter? Don't want us to see you cry, Dei-dei?" I asked. Hidan snickered.

"Dei-dei?" he said. Deidara shot him a murderous look.

"I do NOT cry during romantic movies. That would be Tobi. And shut up, Hida-kun." he said defending himself.

"Oi, it's fucking Hidan!" Hidan growled. We reached the theater and studied the movie listings while the guys just stood there waiting.

"How about this one?" I asked pointing to Knowing. Saara glanced at it and shook her head.

"I heard that one sucks." she said.

"Oh okay. Then how about..." I trailed off. Saara pointed to one.

"How about this one?" she asked. Hidan and Deidara peered over her shoulder.

"Remember me? That's a romance so no way, un." Deidara said.

"Oh alright, how about She's Out Of My League?" I asked. Hidan gagged.

"You couldn't fucking pay me to watch that." he said. Saara and I rolled our eyes at them before looking back to the movie list. Just then a movie caught our eye.

"What about this one?" we asked in unison.

"What fucking one this time?" Hidan asked. We pointed to the name of the movie.

"Alice in Wonderland, un?" Deidara asked.

"Isn't that kind of fucking childish?" Hidan wondered aloud. Saara and I crossed our arms and huffed.

"We want to see this one. If you say no, we will scream." we said our voices dangerously low. Hidan and Deidara gulped before relenting.

"Okay, okay. We'll fucking go see it." Hidan agreed. We smiled at them before taking their arms and walking into the theater.

"Thanks for taking us to the movies, Hida-kun." I said.

"It was very thoughtful of you, Dei-kun." Saara said. Hidan and Deidara gave us weird looks before shrugging.

"You're fucking welcome?" Hidan said uncertainly.

"Yeah, no uhh...problem?" Deidara replied. We went up to the counter to buy our tickets and get some snacks before heading in to the movie.

A little under two hours later, we emerged from the movie theater with a very sleepy Hidan and Deidara in tow.

"Tell me again why we had to fucking see that movie?" Hidan muttered.

"Cause we wanted to see it and you being so nice and all agreed to take us?" I said.

"Can we go home now, un?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah, it's getting fucking late." said Hidan. Saara and I yawned before nodding.

"We're tired." we said. We began the walk back to the hideout. The night sky was clear and littered with stars. The air was beginning to get cold and we shivered. To stay warm we sidled up next to Hidan and Deidara linking arms once more to keep warm.

"Are you guys cold, un?" Deidara asked.

"A little." I said. Saara nodded.

"It's a lot colder here than back home." she said. Deidara and Hidan opened their cloaks and pulled them around us. They held us close to them while we walked the rest of the way back to the hideout. Once we reached the hideout, we shrugged out of their cloaks.

"Thanks for taking us out." I said as I took my bag from Hidan.

"Yeah, we had fun." Saara said as she took her's from Deidara.

"You're welcome, un." Deidara said blushing.

"Any fucking time." Hidan replied with a slight pink tinge across the bridge of his nose. We ran upstairs to change into the new pajamas we just bought. We both took turns in the bath then dressed. We sat on the beds drying and brushing our hair. I was wearing a black low cut halter top with white lace that went just below my ribs and a black silk slip with white lace. Saara was wearing a pink tank top with white ruffles edged in black with a small black bow. The bottoms were a pair of bikini bottoms with the same white ruffles with black edging.

"So now that we spent all that was in the wallet, what are we going to do with it?" I asked.

"Good question. We don't want to get caught with it." Saara said. We thought for a little while before an idea hit us.

"Tobi!" we said in unison. Smirking evilly, we snuck out of our room and headed down the hall. We stopped in front of the orange and black door that we knew was Tobi's. Since we had seen him in the kitchen before we came up, we knew it would be safe to go in. Quietly we pulled the door open and crossed to his bed. I pulled out Kakuzu's wallet and handed it to Saara. She put it in the top drawer of his dresser. We hurriedly left the room and walked downstairs. On the way down, we could hear various voices coming from the living room. We approached the doorway to the living room and stopped, listening to the men as they talked. One man we had not yet seen had his back to us talking softly to Kisame and Hidan. Suddenly it became very quiet. Everyone was looking at us with their mouths open. The man who had his back to us looked around at the others.

"What is the matter?" he asked. Kisame said nothing; he just pointed behind the man to where we were standing. The man slowly turned around. When he saw us, his mouth dropped open and he had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. They all started to have blood coming from their noses. Hidan and Deidara were the first to recover. They quickly ran to us taking their cloaks off as they went.

"What the fucking hell?" Hidan shouted as he wrapped his cloak around me.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing, un?" Deidara hissed as he put his cloak around Saara.

"What's wrong Dei-kun? It's just our pajamas." Saara said.

"You don't like them, Hida-kun?" I asked, starting to pout a little with tears beginning to fall from my eyes. Hidan stared unsure of what to do. I quickly yanked out of his grasp throwing his cloak to the floor and ran back upstairs.

"See what you did?!" shouted Saara before dropping Deidara's cloak and following after me. Hidan and Deidara looked at the others completely confused. The man that had his back to us finally spoke.

"Deidara, Hidan. Who was that?" he asked.

"Itachi, we kidnapped them earlier today, un." Deidara said. Itachi raised his brow.

"That explains why they are here but did not answer my question." Itachi said calmly.

"The one that fucking ran away was Jesshika Shiranui. I caught her." Hidan said.

"Saara Kamizuki was the other girl. Kakuzu and I grabbed her, un." Deidara said.

"Kamizuki and Shiranui? They are from the Hidden Leaf then?" Itachi asked. Hidan and Deidara nodded.

"Shiranui was with her boyfriend Kankuro, the Kazekage's fucking brother." Hidan explained.

"Kamizuki was training by herself, but she is dating the Kazekage, un." Deidara added. Itachi nodded.

"I think that since you made our umm...guest cry, you should go apologize to her, Hidan. You too, Deidara." he said.

"Fucking apologize? No way!" Hidan yelled.

"Why do I have to do it, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi began to walk towards them with his sharingan whirling slowly. Hidan and Deidara gulped and stepped back.

"Alright, we'll go fucking apologize." Hidan said. He grabbed Deidara by the arm and dragged him out of the room. They went upstairs and stopped outside of our door. Hidan raised his hand to knock just as the door was yanked open. Hidan stepped back upon seeing a very angry Saara standing in the way. She took one look at Hidan before poking him in the chest.

"There you are! You better apologize to my nee-chan for being an insensitive prick! Or so help me I'll castrate you!" she shouted. Hidan turned pale and quickly nodded. Deidara gulped and tried to get away. Saara turned to Deidara before he got too far.

"You! You're coming with me." she growled. She stepped forward and grabbed Deidara by the hand. With her other hand, she pushed Hidan into the bedroom and shut the door.

"I'll be back soon. She had better not be crying by then or else!" she warned. Turning, she dragged Deidara back downstairs and led him into the kitchen. Upstairs in the bedroom, Hidan stood with his back to the door watching me warily as I cried face down on the bed. Not really sure what he was supposed to do, Hidan slowly crossed the room and stood next to the bed.

"Stop fucking crying." he said. Receiving no response, he knelt down next to the bed. He slowly reached his hand out to touch my head before quickly withdrawing it. Sighing he reached out again and softly began to pat my head.

"Hey umm...fuck!" he muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and took a couple of deep breaths. He had never done this before and had no clue what he was supposed to do in this kind of situation.

"Look, I'm fucking sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You just fucking caught me off guard. I do ahh...like the fucking pajamas." Hidan stated. I stopped crying and sat up, looking him in the eyes.

"You...you mean it? You really like them?" I asked. Hidan nodded.

"Yeah, they are fucking nice." he said. I wiped my tears away and smiled before wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Hidan stiffened at the touch but soon relaxed. He gingerly put his arms around me and hugged me back before quickly letting go. I pulled away from him and patted the bed next to me. Hidan looked at me funny before getting up off the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can I ask you a fucking question?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why did you run away like that?" Hidan asked. My smile faltered before I looked away. Hidan was puzzled.

"Did I fucking say something wrong?' he asked. I shook my head but still refused to look at him. Hidan grabbed my chin and turned it until I was looking him in the eyes.

"Please fucking tell me what's wrong." he said softly.

"You...you yelled at me. I don't like it when people yell at me. I thought you were mad about the pajamas that's why you didn't say anything." I said. Hidan looked at me in surprise.

"So basically you're fucking sensitive to that kind of thing?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah you could say that." I said smiling. Hidan gave a small smile as well.

"Fucking better now?" he asked.

"Hai, thank you." I said hugging him again. He put his arms around me and returned the hug. Suddenly we heard a loud shout in the hallway. Hidan jumped, startled and fell off the bed, dragging me with him. The door banged open and Saara walked in.

"Hida-kun? What the hell are you doing to my nee-chan?" Saara gasped as she looked at us. Deidara heard her and quickly ran into the room. His jaw dropped as he took in the scene before him. Hidan was lying on the floor with me lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around me.

"What the hell Hidan! That's not what I call apologizing, un!" he shouted. Hidan looked at me and hurriedly let me go. I rolled off him and he jumped to his feet.

"It's not what it fucking looks like!" Hidan stated nervously as he reached down to pull me to my feet. I looked at them with a slight blush.

"Saara-chan really it's not what you think." I said. Saara shook her head and began to advance on Hidan.

"You! How could you do that to my sweet innocent nee-chan?" she asked, her killing intent rising by the second. Hidan turned pale and tried to protest.

"Like she fucking says it's not what you think!" he yelped. Saara slowly raised her fist as she walked towards him. Seeing the murderous look in Saara's eyes I did the only thing I could do.

"Hida-kun, run!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand. We ran past Saara as fast as we could and took off out the door, heading downstairs.

"Get back here you..you...pervert!" Saara yelled behind us. We looked behind us only to see Saara gaining with Deidara right behind her. We made it downstairs and ran into the living room, rushing past Kisame and Tobi.

"What the hell is going on?" Kisame asked. I stopped running and stayed next to Kakuzu while I kept Hidan behind me. Saara burst into the living room and looked around.

"Where is he?" she growled. Her eyes traveled around the room until she spotted us.

"YOU!" she yelled. Just as she was about to lunge at Hidan, Deidara grabbed her around the waist and held her as firmly as he could. The others looked on confused.

"What are you four doing?" asked Itachi.

"That...that...pervert!" Saara yelled pointing at Hidan. Itachi looked at Hidan who was still behind me. He raised a brow.

"Did you apologize like I told you to?" he asked Hidan. Hidan nodded.

"Hai! I apologized!" Hidan yelped. Saara growled.

"Oh he did more than apologize!" she said. Itachi turned back to Saara who was still struggling to get out of Deidara's grasp.

"Oh? What happened?" he asked.

"I went up to our room to check on Jessie-chan. When I went in, I found him lying on the floor with my nee-chan in his arms! He...he violated her innocence! Pervert!" Saara hissed. The others turned to look at me and Hidan.

"Hidan?!" Kakuzu said. Hidan shook his head furiously.

"I told her it wasn't what it fucking looked like!" he cried. I nodded.

"Hai. We were talking on the bed when someone yelled and startled us. He fell backwards and I tried to grab him but we both ended up on the floor. Then Saara walked in and well, you know the rest." I said. Saara quit struggling and looked at me.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" she asked.

"Hai. You know I only love Kankuro." I replied. Saara smiled.

"I know you do." she said softly. Deidara let her go. She turned to Hidan.

"Your ass was saved this time. If you do anything to hurt her, I will follow through on my earlier threat." she said. Hidan and Deidara turned white and instinctly covered their fronts causing the others to look at them in confusion.

"Now that that is cleared up, why don't you two take the girls upstairs to bed? It is rather late." Itachi said. Hidan and Deidara looked at him wide-eyed.

"And I mean just to bed, Hidan." Itachi added. Hidan's face turned a slight pink.

"I told you nothing fucking happened!" he yelled. Itachi smirked.

"Come on, Hida-kun. I'm tired." I said.

"Me too. Let's go, Dei-kun." Saara said. Saara and I walked off towards the stairs while the two men followed behind us. We could hear Itachi and the others laughing in the living room. We got to our door and waited. Deidara reached forward and opened it for us, waiting while we went in. They stood in the doorway while we climbed into the beds.

"We're all set now guys." Saara said.

"You can go now." I said. Hidan and Deidara nodded and turned to go.

"Nite, Hida-kun." I said.

"Goodnight, Dei-kun." Saara said. The men froze in their tracks. They turned back to us.

"Goodnight." they said softly. Hidan shut off the light and left while Deidara followed, shutting the door behind him quietly. Once the door was shut, they sighed in relief and went back to join the others.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 9

The next morning we awoke bright and early. We got dressed in the new outfits we had just bought and silently opened our door. Seeing no one in the hall, we crept downstairs to the kitchen. We decided to make breakfast so we got to work pulling out various things. I reached in the cupboard to grab a can of coffee and smirked.

"Saara-chan, do you still have those caffeine pills you were taking?" I asked. Saara rummaged through her pouch for a few minutes before pulling out a box of caffeine tablets.

"Yeah, why?" she asked holding them up.

"I have an idea..." I trailed off. Saara's eyes lit up.

"Tell me, tell me!" she said excitedly.

"Shh! You want to wake everyone up?" I said, bringing my fingers to my lips. Saara shook her head.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked quieter.

"I'm going to crush these up and put them in that Itachi guy's coffee. He seems to need a fun lesson." I said smiling.

"Oooh. Yeah, this is definitely gonna be fun." Saara said grinning evilly. I took the box from Saara and began crushing ten tablets while she continued to make breakfast. When I was finished, I hid the now powdered form of the tablets in a napkin, and made the coffee. As the coffee was brewing, I looked through the cupboards gathering plates, utensils, and cups for everyone and set the table. Soon breakfast was ready. We could hear the sounds of the others waking up and moving around. Heavy footsteps descended down the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kakuzu." we said. He grunted in reply.

"Coffee or juice?" I asked.

"Coffee." he said, sitting down at the table. I nodded and poured him a glass of orange juice while Saara placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Thanks." he grumbled before digging in. Hidan and Deidara were the next ones down, followed by Kisame, Tobi and Itachi.

"Coffee or juice guys?" Saara asked.

"Juice for Tobi!" Tobi yelled happily.

"Juice for me too." said Kisame.

"Coffee please." Itachi replied. Saara and I nodded and quickly got to work getting their drinks and food. While Saara was busy getting the juice for Tobi, I poured a cup of coffee for Kisame. I turned to Itachi as I handed Kisame his cup.

"Itachi-kun, do you take anything in your coffee?" I asked. Itachi looked up at me.

"Just black." he said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I turned back to the counter. I quickly slipped the powder into the cup and gave it a good stir before turning to hand it to him.

"Here ya go!" I said with a smile. Itachi took it and gave an almost unnoticeable smile.

"Thank you." he said.

"No problem." I said. I grabbed a cup of coffee for me and Saara before jumping up onto the counter to sit next to her.

"So what are we doing today, Hida-kun?" I asked. Hidan swallowed the toast he was eating before answering.

"How should I fucking know? Pein makes those decisions." he said.

"So, what? We just sit around and wait for him to make up his mind?" Saara asked.

"Pretty much." Kisame said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. I reached over and took it from him without leaving the counter and placed it in the sink next to me.

"Uh, thanks." Kisame said.

"No problem shark dude." I replied. Kisame grumbled a bit before leaving the room. The others started chuckling.

"Are you ever going to call him by his name?" Kakuzu asked. Saara and I shrugged.

"Probably not." we said. Kakuzu shook his head and finished his coffee. He set his cup down before standing up and pushing away from the table.

"I have some things I need to tend to. Hidan, Deidara, try to keep them from getting the best of you." he said.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu." growled Hidan.

"Yeah we can handle them, un." Deidara retorted.

"If you say so." Kakuzu replied before heading upstairs. A few moments later we could hear him yelling. He came running back into the kitchen.

"Where the hell is my wallet?" he shouted.

"How should we know where it is, un?" Deidara asked.

"You keep the fucking thing under lock and key." Hidan said. Kakuzu suddenly turned to look at us.

"You. Deidara and Hidan took you shopping yesterday. Where did you get the fucking money?" he asked angrily.

"Hello, we do have our own money ya know!" I said.

"Where did you have it last?" Saara asked. -

"In the desk in my room like always." Kakuzu replied. Saara and I looked at each other.

"Maybe you misplaced it?" I asked.

"Or somebody took it?" suggested Saara.

"I don't misplace things. Especially my money!" Kakuzu shouted. He quickly turned and ran back upstairs. Curious, we jumped off the counter to follow him, the others close behind. Kakuzu was in our assigned room looking through our stuff. He just reached into one of the many bags we had bought the night before.

"What are you doing?" Saara asked. He turned around, pulling out some cloth as he did so. Saara and I watched in amusement while Hidan and Deidara blushed. Tobi walked in and Deidara quickly put his hand over the eyehole of his mask.

"What is Kakuzu holding, senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing in our clothes?" I asked. Kakuzu looked puzzled for a moment before looking down at what he was holding. He turned bright red as he realized he was holding our black and purple thongs. He dropped them quickly, almost as if he had been burnt. Saara and I just stared at him.

"Umm...sorry." he mumbled. He pushed past us and continued to check the other rooms.

"Are you still looking for your wallet?" Saara asked. Kakuzu nodded.

"I didn't misplace it, and obviously you don't have it. Someone here must have seen something." he said.

"We saw Tobi by your room last night before we went shopping." I said. Kakuzu turned to look at Tobi.

"Were you in my room?" he asked.

"No, Tobi did not go in your room. Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said. Kakuzu went to Tobi's room and began to go through his things. He turned his mattress and pulled stuff out of the closet. He even went so far as to check under his bed. Finding nothing, he turned to the dresser. He stalked over and began to rummage through the drawers. After a few minutes, his eyes widened and he stepped back, wallet in hand. He opened it only to see it was empty.

"Tobi! You took it. And you blew all the money! You are going to pay back every cent, you little...." Kakuzu said. Tobi took one look at his face before racing out of the room.

"Noooo! Tobi's a good boy. Don't kill Tobi!" he yelped. Kakuzu took off running behind him. Saara and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hidan and Deidara stared at us.

"You had something to fucking do with this, didn't you?" asked Hidan smirking. We said nothing.

"You do realize he's going to kill you when he finds out it was you and not Tobi, un?" Deidara said. We shrugged.

"Who cares? We got two strong men to protect us." we purred as we took their arms. Hidan and Deidara sighed and shook their heads.

"Let's just fucking go back downstairs." Hidan said. We agreed and left the room, closing the door behind us. We went back down to the kitchen where to our surprise, Itachi was just sitting there with an odd look on his face.

"Itachi? You okay, un?" asked Deidara. Itachi turned to look at him, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"What's fucking wrong with him?" Hidan asked. Saara and I walked over to look at him.

"Itachi?" we said. He just stared straight at Deidara. Shrugging, I reached over and poked him in the head. He tilted a little before falling out of the chair. We all looked at each other with worry on our faces.

"Did...did we kill him?" Saara asked.

"I don't think so." I replied. Hidan and Deidara stared at us in shock.

"What did you do to him, un?" Deidara asked.

"We just put a little crushed caffeine pills in his coffee. Nothing that will kill him. Honest!" Saara said.

"How fucking much is a little?" Hidan asked eyebrow raised.

"Ten pills." I said. Hidan slumped into the empty chair next to him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You realize Pein is going to fucking kill us, right?" Hidan said. Before anyone could answer, Deidara walked over to where Itachi was lying on the floor. He reached out with his foot to nudge him. Just as he was about to, Itachi jumped to his feet startling Deidara so bad he fell on his ass. Itachi looked around the room quickly before cackling like mad and running out of the kitchen. We all looked at each other.

"SHIT!!!" we all yelled. Saara helped Deidara to his feet and we took off chasing after Itachi. Kisame heard us shouting and stuck his head out of the living room.

"What is going on out here?" he asked. Saara looked at him as she ran by.

"Itachi's gone off the deep end!" she yelled. Kisame shook his head as we ran upstairs.

"You're on your own!" he yelled after us.

"Gee, thanks a friggen lot, sharkie!" I yelled back.

"Oi it's Kisame, dammit!" Kisame shouted. Upstairs, we chased Itachi down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. He had jumped onto the bed and dove under the sheets. He began rolling around and hugging them to him.

"Oooh nice and snuggy warm!" he said laughing. Hidan and Deidara watched in horror as the normally calm emotionless Uchiha untangled from the sheets, climbed off the bed and grabbed me and Saara.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" he giggled as he pulled us onto the bed. Holding our hands, he began to jump on the bed. Hidan and Deidara stared at us helplessly, not knowing what to do. Shrugging, Saara and I smiled at each other and began to jump with him.

"What the fucking hell are you two doing?' Hidan asked.

"Jumping. What's it look like?" I said.

"But why, un?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe it will wear him out. Besides, its fun." Saara said. After jumping for ten minutes, Itachi jumped once more and bounced on the bed, landing with his feet straight out in front of him. He let go of our hands before jumping to his feet.

"Itachi? What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked when he did not move.

"Never fucking mind that! Get him!" yelled Hidan. Itachi squealed like a little girl and ran out of the room just as Hidan and Deidara lunged at him. Saara and I leapt off the bed and dove out the door behind him, dashing past Hidan and Deidara. We caught sight of Itachi's cloak as he was running back down the stairs.

"He's going back downstairs!" I yelled to Saara.

"I see that! We need to get him before he gets outside!" Saara replied. We hurried down the stairs and caught up to Itachi. He led us on a chase through the living room, knocking the couch over with Kisame on it, and out to the hall. We ran after him and soon Deidara and Hidan joined us.

"What the fucking hell are we going to do?" Hidan asked.

"No clue, un." Deidara replied. Saara and I stepped out of the way so the guys could try to corner Itachi. Hidan and Deidara lunged at Itachi, trying to grab his arms. Itachi ducked, dropping to his knees and scurrying through Deidara's legs. Saara and I tried to pounce on him while he was on all fours on the floor, but he rolled to the side, stood up and dashed off again.

"Seriously it can't be that hard to catch that man!" I yelled.

"He's gonna have to give out sooner or later!" Saara said. We turned and chased him back down the hall through the kitchen. He ran out of the kitchen back towards the hall. We chased him back down the hall towards the front door.

"Kuso, don't let him get out, un!" Deidara yelled.

"If he gets fucking loose, we are blaming you two!" Hidan shouted. We stuck our tongues out at him but kept running. Just as we were closing in on Itachi, the front door swung open and Tobi walked in.

"Tobi, stop him!" Saara yelled. Tobi turned to see Itachi coming at him. He raised his arms to grab him, but Itachi stepped out of his reach. Circling behind him, Itachi grabbed Tobi and threw him towards us.

"Tuck and roll Tobi!" Itachi said laughing running back towards the living room. Itachi turned to see where we were and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Kisame walked out of the living room just as Itachi turned back. He collided with Kisame and fell on his ass on the floor, holding his head. Hidan, Deidara, Saara and I hurried to where he fell. Saara reached over and poked Itachi in the head again, causing him to fall flat on his back and closing his eyes.

"How the fuck are we going to keep him still until that shit wears off?" Hidan asked.

"Tie him to a chair, un?" Deidara suggested.

"Any ideas, shark dude?" I asked. Kisame looked at the four of us.

"I don't know what and I don't know how, but I have a feeling you two had something to do with this. You are on your own." he said before turning and heading out the door.

"Thanks a lot you friggen guppy!" Saara shouted at his retreating back. Kisame stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around.

"What did you just call me?" he growled. Saara put her hands on her hips and glared at him menacingly.

"A guppy! You wanna make something of it?" she bit out. Kisame shook his head and went back the way he came. Saara and I looked at each other for a few minutes before laughing. Out of the corner of our eyes, we noticed Itachi trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't!" we yelped. We ran to where he was and pushed him back to the ground before sitting on him. Deidara and Hidan looked at us in shock.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"What the fucking hell?" exclaimed Hidan.

"We are not chasing this man again." I said.

"We are going to sit right here until those pills wear off!" Saara said firmly. Hidan and Deidara shrugged before sitting on the floor across from us. We stayed like that for almost two hours before Kakuzu came back. Itachi was still struggling to get up.

"What are you four doing?" Kakuzu asked eyebrow raised. Saara and I raised our heads to look at him.

"We had to chase this fucker all over the damn base." Saara said.

"He ain't going anywhere for a while." I added.

"Don't think I want to know." Kakuzu mumbled before going upstairs. After sitting on him for another hour, Itachi finally stopped struggling. We turned to look when we noticed the loss of movement only to see he had fallen fast asleep.

"Looks like it's finally worn off." Saara said.

"Yup, he's out." I agreed. Hidan and Deidara crawled to where we were to check for themselves. Seeing that he was indeed out, they sighed in relief. They stood up and turned to us.

"He's Kisame's partner, so he's gonna have to move him, un." Deidara said.

"That's fucking right. I'll go fucking get him." Hidan stated. He went upstairs to Kisame's room. A lot of yelling and a whole lot more swearing later, he came back with Kisame behind him.

"Alright, you two. Get up off him." Kisame said. Saara and I tried to get up, but our legs had fallen asleep and we fell back onto Itachi.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Our legs are asleep from sitting on him so long." I said.

"We can't stand up." Saara said giggling. Kisame shook his head.

"You guys are going to have to pick them up." he said. Hidan and Deidara sighed and bent down to pick us up. We wrapped our arms around their necks as they settled us bridal style against their chests. Kisame picked up Itachi and carried him upstairs to his room.

"Well, that was fun." Saara said.

"Totally. Maybe we should do it again tomorrow." I said.

"NO!" Deidara and Hidan yelled. We burst out laughing. Just as they began to walk off with us in their arms, Pein and Konan walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Pein asked. Hidan and Deidara gulped and looked at us.

"What's it look like?" Saara said.

"They are taking us to our rooms." I added. Pein cocked a brow at us.

"Why are they carrying you?" he demanded.

"If we are going to be their brides, they have to start somewhere." I said. Saara nodded.

"That's right. Now, boys, let's get to our suite." she said. Hidan and Deidara blushed bright red before carrying us up to our room.

"Think they bought it?" I asked.

"They're probably still trying to figure out what just happened." Saara said smirking.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 10

The next morning Hidan and Deidara went downstairs. They headed for the kitchen where they could hear voices. Upon entering, they saw Saara and I sitting next to each other at the table.

"Good morning, un." said Deidara.

"Yeah good fucking morning." Hidan said. As soon as we heard their voices we stopped talking and looked at them. Saara burst out laughing while I turned bright red. They gave us odd looks before we bent closer to each other and began to whisper again. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before turning back to us.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Hidan asked curiously.

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara wanted to know. We turned to them and smiled before answering.

"Hands." we said simply then went back to whispering to each other.

"Hands, un?" Deidara asked.

"What's so fucking funny about hands?" Hidan demanded. Saara and I began to argue back and forth.

"You ask him." I said. Saara shook her head.

"No you ask! You want to know!" Saara said.

"No you!" I retorted.

"Just ask!" Saara yelled.

"Oh all right! I'll ask him." I said.

"Will one of you just fucking ask whatever it is?" Hidan sighed. I turned to the two men but could not make myself look at Deidara. Deidara raised a brow quizzically at this but waited for me to continue.

"Um..Dei-kun, we were umm..wondering..." I started.

"Wondering what, un?" Deidara coaxed softly. I looked back at Saara who motioned for me to ask.

"We were wondering, if you ah...have ever used your hands to give yourself a blowjob?" I managed to get out. Saara burst out laughing as Deidara's face burned bright red. Hidan stood open-mouthed before bursting out in laughter as well.

"Wha...WHAT?!" Deidara sputtered. He clenched his hands into fists and began to come after us. Saara and I looked at each other before quickly jumping up.

"SHIT!" we yelled before tearing out of the kitchen. Deidara was hot on our heels chasing after us. We could still hear Hidan laughing in the kitchen. We screamed as Deidara chased us up the stairs and down the hall. Cornered, he lunged for us but we dove out of the way and ran back down the stairs. We heard Deidara begin to come after us. We made it into the kitchen again, where Hidan was still laughing. He looked up at us with tears in his eyes.

"Hida-kun, when Dei-kun comes through, ask him if he cums in his hand and his mouths swallow it, is it like swallowing his own cum!" Saara yelled. Hidan's eyes bulged out and he began to laugh harder, pounding his fist on the table.

"He's going to fucking kill you!" he said.

"You two better get back here, un!" Deidara shouted just before he reached the kitchen. We quickly looked around for a way out. Hidan wiped his eyes and pointed to a door behind us.

"Go that way. You should be able to fucking lose him." he said.

"Thanks, Hida-kun!" Saara said.

"You're the best!" I yelled as we ran out the door. Once out the door we found ourselves in another hall. We kept running for a few minutes before stopping to catch our breath. Suddenly we heard Deidara shouting in the hall behind us. We looked at each other, screamed and took off running again, laughing the entire time. We ran until the hall took a turn to the left. As we rounded the corner, we hit something hard and fell on our butts. Holding our heads, we looked up to see what we hit. Much to our surprise, Itachi was looking down at us with a small smirk.

"What are you two ladies doing?" he asked calmly. Saara and I hurried to our feet. We waited for a few minutes to see where Deidara was. Itachi watched us for a few minutes, eyebrow raised. Out of no where we could hear Deidara's voice close by. We quickly looked at Itachi and motioned for him to stand with his back to the wall in the shadows. He gave us a funny look but complied. Saara and I dove under his cloak and sat as far against the wall as possible. When Deidara got closer, we held our breaths and suppressed our chakra so he wouldn't find us. We froze when Deidara stopped in front of Itachi.

"Itachi, did you see those two girls run through here?" Deidara asked, panting for breath. Itachi quirked a brow.

"What did they do this time?" he asked. Deidara turned bright red.

"They asked a ah...very inappropriate question, un!" Deidara muttered. Itachi moved slightly to cover up my shoe that had begun to stick out.

"I haven't seen anyone in this hall." he said, hiding his smirk. Deidara looked at him and shrugged.

"Guess they went down the other way, un." he said. He turned and ran back down the way he came. Itachi waited for a few minutes before speaking.

"Alright, you can come out now." he said. Saara and I moved his cloak a little to look around. Seeing that it was clear, we crawled out from under his cloak and stood up.

"I suggest you two follow this hall and go back to your room for a while. You'll be safer there." Itachi said. We nodded, quickly gave Itachi a hug and ran the way he indicated. Before we reached the end of the hall we could hear him chuckling. Once we reached the stairs, we ran up them and dashed into our room, closing the door behind us quietly. A while later we heard footsteps approach our door and stop. Saara and I glanced at each other and stayed as quiet as possible. While we watched, the door began to slowly open. We froze, staring at the door until Hidan popped his head in. Realizing who it was, we sighed in relief. I ran over and looked into the hall before grabbing him, pulling him into the room. Hidan looked surprised when I shut the door behind him.

"He still pissed?" Saara asked, referring to Deidara.

"He's fucking calmed down." Hidan said, smirking. Relieved, Saara and I slumped onto the beds.

"Did you need us for something, Hida-kun?" I asked. Hidan's face fell before answering us.

"Hai. Pein wants you two to fucking come to his office." he said quietly. Saara and I took notice of his tone and went on instant alert.

"What..what does he want?" Saara asked worriedly. Hidan shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm just supposed to fucking bring you there." he said.

"Will...will we be alright?" I asked, touching Hidan's arm. Hidan lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"I'm not sure. " he stated. Saara and I wrapped our arms around each other and held tight. Hidan stepped towards us.

"Come on. Let's fucking go." he commanded softly. We nodded and he took our hands, leading us out of the room. We went downstairs and into a small hall that led to Pein's office. Hidan looked at us and took a deep breath before knocking on the solid oak door. Just as he knocked, Deidara ran up to us with a worried expression on his face. Saara let go of Hidan and went to Deidara. He quickly put his arm around her and glanced at Hidan, who had done the same to me. We jumped when a loud voice echoed on the other side of the door.

"Enter!" we heard. Saara and I gulped and clung tighter to the men as Hidan opened the door.

"Pein-sama, we brought them as you fucking requested." Hidan said. Pein looked up from his desk to stare at us.

"Ah yes. Thank you." he said. Pein stood up and motioned for us to come closer. We looked at Hidan and Deidara who were not looking at us. We clasped hands and stepped away from the two men.

"Have a seat." Pein said, pointing to two chairs. We quickly did as we were told. Shaking, we waited for him to tell us what he wanted.

"Now as you may have guessed, we have brought you here as leverage with the Kazekage and his family." Pein began.

"Wha...what do you want with Gaara-kun?" Saara stuttered out. Pein turned to face her.

"Simple. There is a scroll of sealing that we want in our possession. In exchange for your lives, the Kazekage will hand it over." he said.

"Then you'll let us go?" I asked. Pein nodded.

"Once we have the scroll, you will no longer be required and will be free to go." he answered.

"What about Gaara-kun and Kuro-kun? Saara asked. Pein smiled.

"They will no longer be needed either." he said. The way he said it sent shivers down our spines. Saara and I exchanged glances. Pein turned his attention back to Deidara and Hidan.

"We are finished here. You may take them away." he said. Hidan and Deidara nodded before moving to our sides. They grabbed our arms and led us back out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind us, Saara and I slumped against their chests.

"Let's get you back to your room, un." Deidara said softly. They wrapped their arm around us and led us back to our room once more. They waited until we were settled onto Saara's bed.

"Do..do you want us to fucking stay?" asked Hidan hesitantly. We shook our heads and just held each other tight.

"We just want to be alone right now, guys." I said.

"Thanks anyway. We'll yell if we need you." Saara said, resting her chin on top of my head. Hidan and Deidara exchanged glances.

"Alright. We'll be downstairs if you need us, un." Deidara said quietly. Saara and I said nothing and just continued to hold each other. Deidara looked on worriedly before he and Hidan left the room, closing the door behind them.

It has been four days since we were kidnapped. Two days ago, a scroll had been sent to Gaara stating Pein's demands for our return. So far we have not seen or heard anything from them. Saara and I have stayed in our room since the meeting with Pein.

"Saara-chan, do you think Gennie and Gaara will come for us?" I asked. Saara looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Of course they will. They'll rescue us soon." she said quietly. We sat together in silence for a while before we heard a knock on the door. Not saying anything, we stared at the door and waited for it to open. The door creaked open slowly and Hidan and Deidara came in. They went straight to my empty bed and sat down before looking at us with worry in their eyes. We sat not talking for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"Why?" I asked, so quietly they almost didn't hear me. Hidan quickly met my eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you take us? Why couldn't you have left us where we were?" I cried.

"It's not fair! We have nothing to do with this!" Saara yelled standing up. Hidan and Deidara couldn't meet our eyes anymore.

" It was fucking orders." Hidan said sadly. I jumped off the bed and flung myself at Hidan, pounding on his chest as hard as I could.

"Orders? FUCKING ORDERS?!" I screamed. Hidan grabbed my hands and pulled me down onto his lap, where I buried my head into his chest and sobbed. Deidara stood up and went to Saara, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"We're sorry, un." he said. Saara nodded and began to cry as well.

"What will happen when Gaara hands over the scroll?" I asked. Saara snapped her head around to look at me.

"Don't say that! Gaara would never just hand something like that over!" she said earnestly. I wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I know he would never do something like that. I just want to go home to Gennie and Kuro-kun." I said.

"I know. I want to go home too." Saara replied. I got off Hidan's lap and hugged Saara. Hidan and Deidara exchanged glances before standing up.

"Do..do you want anything to eat? You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday, un." Deidara asked. At the mention of food, our stomachs let out a loud growl. Hidan raised a brow and smirked.

"I'll take that as a fucking yes." he laughed. Saara and I grinned sheepishly.

"Hai, we are a little hungry." we said.

"What would you like to eat, un?" Deidara asked smiling. Saara and I looked at each other before turning back to them.

"Ramen!" we exclaimed. Deidara laughed.

"Ramen it is, un!" he stated. He wrapped his arm around Saara while Hidan did the same to me and led us down to the kitchen. We sat at the table and talked while Deidara fixed our meal.

"Can I ask you something, un?" Deidara asked, looking at us. We turned our attention to him.

"Sure." we said.

"I know Kuro-kun is your boyfriend, but who is Gennie, un?" Deidara asked.

"Gennie is my brother. He's the only family I know." I answered.

"You don't know your fucking parents?" Hidan asked. I shook my head but didn't answer.

"Jessie-chan's parents were killed when she was five." Saara explained. Deidara stared wide-eyed.

"Do you know who did it, un?" he asked. I nodded.

"Orochimaru. Ever since then Gennie and his boyfriend Raidou have taken care of me." I said. Deidara walked over and set two steaming bowls of ramen in front of us before sitting down.

"What about you? Do you fucking know your parents?" Hidan asked. Saara stiffened.

"I don't have parents." she scowled.

"What do you mean? Were they killed too, un?" asked Deidara.

"No, they are still alive. I just don't have anything to do with them. I haven't since I was eight." Saara said angrily.

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan asked curiously.

"My brother Imo-kun is gay and when our parents found out they threw him out. When I told them I supported him, they told me to get out as well." Saara replied.

"That was quite heartless of them." a new voice said. We looked up to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Yeah well what do I care? I have Imo-san and Tettie-san so I don't need them." Saara said flatly. I nodded.

"And you have me, Gennie and Raidou too." I said.

"Yup, can't forget my nee-chan and nii-sans." Saara said. Itachi moved away from the door and joined us at the small table.

"In twenty minutes time, we will be taking the girls. It is a direct order from Pein-sama." he said as he sat down. We looked at Hidan and Deidara in fear. They quickly moved to stand by us.

"Where...where are you taking us?" Saara asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I can not say." he said. Hidan slammed his fist down on the table.

"That's fucking bullshit!" he growled. Deidara glanced at us before turning to Itachi once more.

"Will they at least be safe, un?" he asked softly. Again, Itachi shook his head.

"That I do not know." he said standing up. Soon Kisame came into the kitchen.

"Itachi, it's time to go." he said. Saara and I flew out of our chairs to stand with Hidan and Deidara. Kisame raised a brow as they put their arms around us protectively.

"Are we allowed to fucking go?" Hidan demanded.

"Pein said just us. You two are to remain here." Kisame replied. We looked up at them with fear in our eyes.

"Please don't let them take us away, Hida-kun!" I pleaded.

"Please! We don't want to go with them!" Saara cried. Kisame and Itachi strode forward and grabbed our arms. They yanked us out of their grasps and led us out of the kitchen. Hidan and Deidara followed us to the door. We looked back at them once more before we were dragged away.

"HIDA-KUN! I screamed.

"DEI-KUN!" Saara shouted. Hidan and Deidara stood in the doorway looking defeated and absolutely helpless. Soon Itachi and Kisame had pulled us completely out of their sight.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 11

"Where are you taking us?" Saara demanded. Kisame and Itachi ignored her.

"Itachi, please tell us!" I said. Itachi glanced at me before looking away. We walked for a couple hours demanding answers. They refused to tell us anything. Soon we came to a small rocky outcropping.

"In here." Itachi said, pulling me towards an opening in the rock. Kisame shoved Saara behind me. As we reached it, we could see how dark and small it actually was.

"Don't make me go in there." I whispered as soon as I got close. Itachi continued to push me towards the opening. I turned and began struggling against him. Saara began kicking at Kisame and yelling.

"Itachi! No, don't! Please! She can't go in there!" she screamed. Itachi gave on last shove and pushed me in. Kisame didn't need to force Saara as she ran in as soon as I disappeared inside. She stuck her head out long enough to plead one more time.

"Please don't do this. She can't be in there." she said. Itachi quirked a brow.

"And why not?" he asked.

"She'll die if she stays in there." Saara whispered. Itachi had to strain to hear her words. Before he could ask what she meant, Saara disappeared back into the darkness. Itachi and Kisame shared a look.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Kisame asked.

"I do not know." Itachi replied. They sat down next to the opening to wait. For what, we didn't know, nor did we know how long we were to remain there. Soon night began to fall and Kisame built a small fire. Itachi told us we could come out as long as we didn't try to run. Saara slowly came out to stand. She reached back and taking my hand, pulled me out behind her. We sat down by the fire and stayed quiet. I began to shiver from the cold and Saara noticed.

"Oi, shark dude! Jessie-chan is cold. Give her your cloak." she said glaring at him. Kisame raised his brow.

"Why should I?" he asked. Saara stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why? Cause if you hadn't of kidnapped us, we wouldn't be out here freezing to death! So hand over the cloak. NOW!" she commanded. Itachi calmly stood up, removing his own cloak. He walked over to me and wrapped it around me tightly. Kisame sighed and proceeded to take his off, handing it to Saara. She wrapped it around herself and sat back down.

"Thank you." she said irritated. Kisame nodded reluctantly and sat by the fire.

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked quietly. It was the first time I had spoken since we were forced into the little cave. Itachi turned to look at me.

"Orders. We are to meet someone here." he said. I nodded and became quiet once more. We sat there in silence watching the flames flicker and die before igniting once more. Itachi stood up and came to us.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like they are not near yet. It's late and it will be warmer in the cave. Go back in." he said. Saara jumped up and immediately stood in front of me.

"You are not making her go back in there!" she growled out. I stood up in fear and tried to back away. Itachi saw that I was getting ready to bolt and began to walk towards me. Just before he reached me, I took off as fast as I could away from the dark cave. Itachi quickly caught up to me, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I pounded as hard as I could on his back while he carried me to the campsite. Saara tried to head him off, but Kisame grabbed her from behind and held her firmly in place. I began to cry and plead to not go into the cave.

"Please, not again." I whispered as I was thrown back in. Saara joined me a few minutes later. We held each other close in the darkness until giving into the exhaustion of the day. We soon fell fast asleep. The next morning we awoke to the sound of voices outside. Saara and I crept to the front of the opening but stayed hidden in the shadows. We could see Kisame and Itachi standing alert a few feet away, but we could not make out who they were talking to. Suddenly Kisame came towards us and yanked us both into the bright sunlight. We shut our eyes to the light and then slowly opened them again, letting them adjust. When they were fully open, we could make out seven people facing us. It took a few minutes to sink in just who they were.

"Gennie? Gennie!" I screamed upon seeing them.

"Imo-san! Tettie-san!" Saara cried. We tried to break free from Kisame and Itachi's grip but they just held tighter. Itachi pushed us behind him and turned to face Gaara.

"As you can see, they are perfectly alright and unharmed. We will return them to you as soon as we get the scroll." he said. Genma stepped forward. Kisame quickly grabbed me and yanked me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said, putting a kunai to my throat.

"Gennie! Help us!" I screamed. Genma clenched his hands at his sides. Izumo stepped forward.

"Let them go. You can take me as your hostage." he said. Saara began shaking her head vehemently.

"No! Izumo you can't do that!" she screamed. Izumo looked at his sister helplessly. Itachi stepped forward and put up his hand.

"That will be enough. We will meet you back here in two days time. Your sisters will be returned to you when you hand over the scroll." he said. Kisame grabbed my arm while Itachi grabbed Saara. They walked away dragging us with them. We turned to see our brothers trying to follow, only to have Raidou and Kotetsu stop them with a sad shake of the head. Our eyes met Gaara's and Kankuro's as we were being dragged away.

" I love you!" we shouted. Gaara stepped forward as Kankuro dropped to his knees.

"JESSHIKA!!!" Kankuro cried out. Gaara never took his eyes off Saara.

"Saara." he whispered as we disappeared from their sight once more.

We walked for a little ways before we began to get tired. Itachi once more found a cave to seek shelter from the hot sun. We walked into the dark cave with little resistance this time, knowing it would do no good. Saara and I sat as far away from Itachi and Kisame as possible. After spending almost four hours in the cave in case we were being followed, I began to have trouble breathing. Saara took notice at once and ran to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun please! You have got to let us out of here!" she cried. Itachi looked at her with eyebrow raised.

"You know we can't leave just yet. We have to wait for nightfall." he replied. Tears began to form in Saara's eyes, but she refused to let them loose.

"You can't do this!" she yelled. Kisame growled and stood up.

"Why do you want to get out of here so badly anyway?" he demanded, looking at Saara.

"I told you already. She'll die if she stays here." she said softly, dropping her gaze to the floor. Before they could ask anything else, a soft thud was heard behind them. Saara whirled around and ran to the back of the cave.

"Jessie-chan? Jessie-chan!" she screamed as she reached me. She dropped to her knees as Itachi and Kisame came running up. Itachi quickly lit a torch. Saara looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I told you." she whispered. Kisame paled as Itachi dropped to kneel next to Saara.

"Let me see her." he said softly. Saara moved aside to let him look me over. Finished with his check, he sat back and sighed.

"She's okay. She's just unconscious." he said. He gently lifted me into his arms and stood back up. Saara remained close by his side.

"Kisame we will return to the hideout at once." he said calmly. Kisame nodded once before exiting the cave with us right behind him. They ran as fast as they could back to the hideout. Just as they reached it, the door swung open and Deidara and Hidan came flying out.

"What the fuck happened?" demanded Hidan as he approached us. Saara broke free from Kisame and ran into Deidara's arms, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"I tried to tell them. They just wouldn't listen." she cried out as Deidara wrapped her in a protective embrace. Hidan growled low and removed me from Itachi's arms. Saying nothing, he turned around and went back into the hideout. Deidara and Saara followed behind, leaving a dumbfounded Itachi and a speechless Kisame behind. Hidan carried me upstairs to our room and laid me gently on the bed. Saara hurriedly joined me. Deidara checked me over while Saara watched eagerly.

"She's fine, Saara. She just needs rest, un." Deidara assured her. Saara slumped in relief.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Deidara nodded.

"Have you eaten since yesterday, un?" he asked. Saara shook her head.

"No. But I'm not hungry right now. I'm going to stay with her." she replied. Hidan looked up.

"Just fucking go with Deidara. I'll fucking stay with her." he said quietly. Saara glanced from Deidara to Hidan.

"Are..are you sure?" she asked. Hidan nodded.

"I'll fucking take care of her. Just fucking go." he said. Deidara took Saara's hand and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her, he led her to the door. Saara looked back once more before Deidara led her downstairs.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Hidan whispered. A couple hours later, Saara came back into the room, carrying a bowl of ramen with Deidara right behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, Deidara bumping into her.

"What's wrong, un?" he asked. Saara quickly put her finger up to her lips and pointed towards the bed. Hidan was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and laying with his head on the side of the bed. Upon closer inspection, they found him to be sound asleep. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise before grabbing Saara and pulling her out of the room.

"Let's just leave them for now, un." he said. Saara nodded.

"Yeah." she agreed. They went back downstairs to the kitchen. Deidara took the bowl of ramen from Saara and put it in the fridge. Saara sat at the table while Deidara put a kettle of water on to boil for tea. Once he was finished with that, he joined Saara at the table.

"What happened, un?" he asked once he was seated. Saara sighed lifting her gaze to meet his.

"For as long as I can remember, Jessie-chan has had major issues with small, dark places. She's never done good in them." she started. Deidara listened intently while Saara told him what happened.

"Anyway, Kisame and Itachi took us to some outcropping in the middle of nowhere and told us to get into a small cave. Jesshika freaked and refused to go in." she continued. Deidara nodded.

"Of course. Itachi wouldn't listen to you, un?" he asked angrily. Saara shook her head.

"No. I told him she couldn't be in there. She'd die in a place like that." she said. Just then Itachi walked into the kitchen. Deidara leaped from his chair knocking it over. He grabbed Itachi by the throat and slammed him against the counter.

"Why the hell didn't you listen when she told you Jesshika couldn't be in a place like that, un?" he demanded. Itachi looked at the blonde in surprise. Never had he seen Deidara this angry before. Regaining his senses, he looked at Deidara.

"Release me at once." he said. Saara jumped up from the table and went to Deidara. She put her hand on his arm, gaining his attention. She shook her head.

"No, Dei-kun. It's too late for that. Jessie-chan wouldn't want you to hurt anyone for her like that." she said smiling softly. Deidara relented and dropped his grip on the raven. Silence reigned in the kitchen until Itachi broke it.

"I would have thought you'd have stayed with your friend." he said talking to Saara. She just stared at him before speaking.

"Don't worry. Hida-kun is staying with her." she said flatly. Itachi raised a brow but said nothing. Saara laid her head down on the table to wait for the tea to be ready. Before she knew it she too was fast asleep. Itachi watched her for a while before getting up and leaving the room. Deidara finished the tea he had made earlier and put his cup in the sink. Walking quietly over to Saara, he picked her up gently and carried her upstairs to her bed.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 12

I awoke early the next morning. Sitting up, I looked over and saw Saara sleeping in the bed next to mine. I quietly got out of bed and went to wake her.

"Saara? Saara wake up." I said. Saara's eyelids fluttered open slowly as she turned to look at me.

"Jessie-chan? Jessie-chan! Are you alright?" she asked sitting up. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out in the cave so Itachi brought you back here." Saara said.

"Itachi put me in bed?" I asked shocked. Saara shook her head.

"No, when we got back, Hidan came and took you away. He spent all afternoon and most of the night by your side." she said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup." Saara nodded.

"Well that's just weird. I wonder why he did that?" I said aloud. Saara shrugged.

"No idea. But why did you wake me up?" she asked. I smirked.

"I have an idea. Come on." I said. Saara looked at me questioningly before breaking into a grin. We hurried to get dressed and snuck downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what do you have in mind?" Saara asked excitedly.

"Shhh! We have to be quiet." I said laughing lightly. I always love how excited Saara gets when doing pranks. I walked over to the counter and started pulling open drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Saara asked.

"Saran wrap, a kunai and duct tape." I said. Saara got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ah. I see what you're doing now." she laughed. She ran out of the room back upstairs. A few minutes later she came back carrying a roll of tape.

"I found the saran wrap." I said holding it up.

"I got the tape and kunai. Where are we putting it?" Saara asked.

"Near the top of the doorway in the living room." I said. Saara nodded.

"Alright, let's get to work." she said. We walked out of the kitchen and set to work. We pulled out enough saran wrap to lay a good three strips across the door, that way we could still go under it if needed. I held it in place while Saara cut the tape with the kunai and taped the saran wrap in place. Ten minutes later, Hidan and Deidara walked downstairs. They stopped when they saw us.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked. We swung around to look at them, hands over our hearts.

"Kami you scared us!" we yelped. Hidan laughed.

"What do you fucking plan on doing with that?" he asked pointing to our project.

"Payback for Itachi." Saara said simply. I nodded.

"Let's go in the kitchen. We'll make some breakfast." I said. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before shrugging and following us into the kitchen. They sat down at the table while we prepared the food. Once it was done, we sat down to eat and chat.

"So, you two are the youngest out of all the other rookies, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yup, we're the babies of the family." I laughed.

"The guys have taken to keeping an eye on us most of the time." Saara said.

"The fucking guys?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, Shika-kun, Choji-kun, Sai-kun, Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, Lee-kun, Naru-chan and even Sasu-kun." I explained.

"Wait, Naru-chan? Why do you call him that, un?" asked Deidara curiously. Saara and I smiled.

"Cause Naruto might as well be one of the girls." Saara said. Hidan and Deidara gave us a funny look but didn't press further.

"How did you end up dating the Kazekage and his brother, un? Deidara asked.

"We met them three years ago after, well, that other incident." I started.

"Jesshika and I were training together one day and we felt someone watching us. We realized Gaara and Kankuro were watching us from the trees but didn't pay much attention to them since they didn't seem to be a threat." Saara said.

"It only pissed us off when one of them whistled at us. We kept training and when they weren't paying much attention we disappeared on them." I said. Saara began to laugh.

"Yeah, they didn't have a clue where we went until we popped up in front of them on the branch. Scared them so bad they fell out of the tree." she said.

"We've been together pretty much since then." I said.

"You weren't fucking seeing anyone from your own village?" Hidan asked.

"Nope, everyone else was already with someone by then and we weren't really interested in any of the guys from our year to begin with." Saara said.

"Saara, Shikamaru and I are the only ones to date someone outside of the village." I said. Saara nodded.

"Yeah, even Lee has a girlfriend." she said. I blanched and made a face.

"That is so wrong on many levels." I said. Saara laughed and smacked me upside the head.

"Be nice." she scolded. Deidara cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you say that, un?" he asked.

"Lee is a year ahead of the rest of us rookies. He has a bowl haircut and bushy brows." I said.

"And he wears a green leotard jumpsuit with orange legwarmers. He's really creepy." Saara added.

"Fucking sounds like a freak. He has a fucking girlfriend though?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah. He's dating Skankura from Naruto and Sasuke's squad." Saara answered.

"Skankura, un?" Deidara asked. Saara and I nodded.

"Pink haired bitch that causes nothing but problems for us." I said.

"Why would she fucking cause problems?" Hidan asked.

"She's jealous of the attention we get." Saara replied.

"Yeah, she hates the fact that we are so close to Neji and Sasuke." I said.

"Neji and Sasuke? Who's that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Saara answered.

"Uchiha? As in fucking Itachi's brother?" Hidan asked.

"Yup. Our fathers agreed that when we were all old enough I would marry Neji and Saara-chan would marry Sasuke." I explained. Itachi walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"Wait, you two are the little girls that were supposed to marry my outoto and the Hyuuga kid?" he asked surprised. We nodded.

"Yeah, although we no longer have that obligation." Saara said. Itachi sat at the table and leaned forward.

"Why not?" he wanted to know.

"Well, for one with the death of your father and Neji's father and the fact that my parents are dead and Saara's disowned her, it's no longer valid." I said.

"Besides, Neji is engaged to Tenten and Sasuke's dating Naru-chan." Saara said. Itachi raised a brow.

"Naru-chan? Who's that?" he asked. Saara and I laughed.

"Naru-chan is Naruto. You know, Uzumaki?" I said. Itachi's face went pale.

"You mean my outoto is gay?" he asked. We laughed and stood up.

"But don't worry Tachi-kun, Sasu-kun is the seme not the uke." Saara said. Itachi's face went red and he abruptly stood up. We stepped back as he began to come towards us.

"Kuso!" we yelled before laughing and running towards the living room. Itachi chased after us, Hidan and Deidara close behind. Saara and I ducked as we went into the living room, but we were just fast enough that Itachi didn't see us.

"Get back here!" Itachi yelled. We came to an abrupt halt behind the couch and waited. Itachi came flying into the room and ended up getting clotheslined by the saran wrap. Hidan, Deidara, Saara and I burst out laughing as the wind was knocked out of Itachi. He lay stunned on the ground looking very confused. Saara and I walked up to him and knelt down.

"That's payback for not listening to us, asshole." we said before standing up and walking away. We went back into the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Hidan and Deidara behind staring after us in shock.

Meanwhile not too far away, the rescue team was sitting around the make-shift camp site talking.

"We only have one more day before the trade-off." Kakashi stated.

"How are we going to make sure the girls will be safe after we make the trade?" Kotetsu asked.

"Kankuro and I will see to it they are moved to a safe location." Gaara replied. Kankuro nodded.

"No harm will come to them." he promised. Genma spoke up.

"But can we really trust them to return the girls just like that?" he asked.

"There is the possibility they have no intention of letting the girls go that easy." Kakashi agreed.

"So what do we do then?" asked Izumo.

"What's the plan then?" asked Raidou. Kakashi looked at everyone and thought for a moment.

"No matter what, the first thing we must do is secure your sisters safety." he said. Everyone agreed.

"Should we try to find their hideout or wait for them to come to us?" asked Gaara.

"If we try to locate it and they sense us near, they could do something to the girls. But we can try to get closer to the outcropping we met them at yesterday." Kakashi replied.

"You mean to stake it out in case they come early?" Izumo asked.

"Hai. So that's what we will do for now. Once we move we can assess the situation further and go from there." Gaara said. Kakashi nodded.

"Exactly." he said. They quickly packed up there meager belongings and proceeded to erase any signs that they were there before leaving. They kept to the trees until they reached the edge of the forest, then dropped down into single file to conceal their numbers. They traveled like this for half a day before reaching the edge of the outcropping. Falling back into the only available cover, they sat down to wait and to discuss there strategy.

Back at the hideout, Saara and Jesshika were back in their room with Hidan and Deidara. Itachi had not spoken to them nor had he come near them since earlier that morning. Kisame and Kakuzu had heard from Hidan what had happened to the Uchiha and found it absolutely hilarious. Itachi heard them laughing and stormed off in a huff. Saara and I were talking about the various pranks we have pulled and how we were labeled the chaos twins by captain of ANBU.

"Chaos twins, huh? Definitely a fitting name for you two, un." Deidara laughed.

"We haven't had this much fucking fun in a long time." Hidan said. Saara and I looked at each other.

"It ain't over yet." we said smirking. Hidan and Deidara exchanged glances before looking back to us.

"What do you have in mind, un?" asked Deidara.

"And how can we fucking help?" Hidan asked, leaning forward. We quickly filled the guys in on what we planned to do and who our next target was.

"Zetsu? You think you'll be able to pull it off, un?" Deidara asked.

"We can with your help." Saara said. I nodded.

"We won't be able to pull it off without you." I said. The guys agreed and we all headed back downstairs to the kitchen. Saara and I gathered cups and saucers from the cupboard while Deidara put a kettle of water on to boil for tea. Hidan went to get the special chocolates Saara and I requested. After fifteen minutes, he was back with a small bag. He put it on the counter and looked at us.

"Fucking now what?" he asked. I handed him a blue plate and a gold plate.

"Put the good chocolates on the blue one and put the special chocolates on the gold." I instructed. Hidan set to work unwrapping the chocolates and placing them on the right plates. When he was done, Saara took them and set them on the table. Soon, the whistle on the kettle sounded and Deidara went to get it. The rest of us sat down to wait. It wasn't long before Zetsu came in for his usual afternoon tea.

"Hello Zetsu." I said.

"Would you like your tea now?" asked Saara. Zetsu nodded.

"Have a seat then and we will bring it to you. We are trying a new kind of green tea." I said.

"Sounds good." Zetsu said. Saara took a small plate and placed some chocolate from both plates on it. I pretended I couldn't reach something in one of the cupboards.

"Hida-kun, will you help me?" I asked smiling. Hidan nodded and came up to stand behind me.

"What do you fucking need help with?:" he asked smirking down at me.

"I can't seem to reach that cup up there. Can you get it for me?" I asked. Hidan reached up to get the cup. While he was reaching forward, his body was blocking mine from view. I quickly pulled out a vial of weed killer from my pocket and poured it into the cup Hidan handed me.

"Thank you, Hida-kun." I said.

"No fucking problem." he said before returning to his seat. I quickly stirred the tea and set the cup in front of Zetsu. He thanked me and I sat down next to Hidan to drink my own tea. Occasionally we would take a piece of chocolate off the blue plate and eat it. After a while, Zetsu began to eat them as well, but he took his from the gold plate as it was closer to him. When he wasn't looking, the four of us smiled at each other. After half an hour of drinking tea and chatting, Zetsu suddenly went quiet. We stopped talking to look at him.

"Zetsu, is something wrong?" Saara asked. Zetsu just sat there not moving.

"Oi, Zetsu! The girls are fucking talking to ya!" exclaimed Hidan. Deidara scooted his chair closer to look at the plant-like man. After a few more moments, Zetsu jumped to his feet and grabbed the back of his cloak. He had an odd expression on his face. Soon, we could smell something in the room. We hurriedly plugged our noses and stared at Zetsu.

"Dude, what did you do?" Saara shouted trying to keep her nose covered. I was gagging.

"Seriously I didn't know plants could make their own fertilizer!" I said, my eyes watering from the smell. Hidan ran to open the small window in the kitchen while Deidara took out a book of matches. Hidan noticed and ran to stop him.

"What the fuck are you doing? You light that in here and the whole fucking place will blow!" he yelled. Zetsu made a strangled sound before hurrying out of the room. We all burst out laughing and hurried outside where we could breathe easier. Not long after, the rest of the Akatsuki came flying out.

"What the hell is that smell?" yelped Konan trying not to puke. Pein looked at the four of us who were rolling on the ground laughing our asses off.

"Zetsu!" we replied loudly. Kakuzu looked at us then turned to Kisame.

"What the hell crawled up his ass and died?" he asked. Kisame shrugged.

"No idea." he said. Pein looked at us as we tried to sit up and stop laughing.

"Something tells me you four had a hand in this." he stated. We stopped laughing to look at him.

"Who? Us? Never! Ask Sasori, we're harmless!" Saara and I said. Hidan and Deidara looked at us before falling over laughing once more. Everyone turned to look at Sasori who's face held a slight red tint to it.

"Well maybe I was wrong." he mumbled. We finally stopped laughing and Hidan and Deidara stood up, pulling us to our feet as well.

"What did you do to Zetsu?" asked Kisame out of curiosity.

"Just the usual tea with added flavoring and some special chocolates." I said. Saara started snickering.

"We made sure he only ate the ones from the gold plate." she said. Kisame and Kakuzu paled and turned to each other before looking back to us.

"What was so special about those ones?" Kakuzu asked nervously. Saara and I exchanged glances.

"You ate some didn't you?" we asked. They nodded slowly. Hidan and Deidara fell back to the ground laughing harder than ever.

"Those weren't really choc...chocolates." I said laughing. Saara was bent over in hysterics. Finally managing to straighten up she looked at the two men.

"They're chocolate flavored laxatives." she said bursting into laughter again. Kisame and Kakuzu looked at each other before turning white. They made a weird noise before turning and heading back to the hideout. Konan and Pein stared after them. Suddenly a huge uproar of laughter was heard behind them and they turned around. Everyone was rolling on the ground in laughter this time, even the ever stoic Itachi Uchiha. Pein looked on in horror as Konan started snickering. He stepped back and watched as she began to laugh just as hard as the rest of us.

"What is wrong with you?!" asked Pein. Konan wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That was just too hilarious. Did...did you see the looks on their faces?" she cried. Pein shook his head and turned to the rest of us.

"You better pray to Kami that smell is gone by nightfall." he said with a slight smirk. We all nodded. Shaking his head, he grabbed Konan and moved to sit under a nearby tree. From inside the hideout we could hear shouting.

"It reeks in here!" Zetsu yelled.

"Haven't you died yet?!" Kisame shouted.

"You had better be paying for this to be pumped out!" Kakuzu screamed. We all looked at each other before breaking out in laughter once again. This time, even Pein was laughing.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This story is about me and my sister in law Bloodytears87 as the main characters. What happens when the Akatsuki kidnap Konoha's Chaos Twins? Mayhem and laughter ensue.**

Chapter 13

Later that night after the place was completely aired out and we had eaten dinner, Hidan and Deidara accompanied us to our room.

"Why don't you take a bath and get some sleep, un?" Deidara suggested.

"Tomorrow is the big fucking day." Hidan said. We nodded and grabbed our things for the bath. Hidan and Deidara went back downstairs. We quickly took our baths and changed into our pajamas. Hidan and Deidara had finally gotten used to our choice of night clothes...somewhat. After dressing and brushing out our hair, we went downstairs in search of the guys. We found them in the living room watching tv with Kisame and Tobi. Hidan looked up as we entered.

"You fucking ready for bed now?" he asked smiling.

"Yup, we were just coming to see if you'd care to tuck us in." Saara and I joked. Deidara and Hidan jumped to their feet and walked to where we were. Kisame and Tobi exchanged glances and shrugged. Hidan and Deidara put their arms around us and we walked back upstairs together. Back in our room, Saara and I climbed into our beds. Hidan sat on the edge of mine while Deidara sat on Saara's.

"Tomorrow you get to go home, un." Deidara said sadly.

"It'll be fucking quiet without you two around." Hidan said smiling softly. Saara and I looked at the two men and hugged them.

"We'll miss you." we said.

"Yeah, umm...us too, un." Deidara replied. We slid down under the covers while Deidara and Hidan pulled the blankets up tight. Deidara leaned over and gave Saara a quick peck on the forehead before standing up. Hidan stared at me uncertainly. I rolled my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. Hidan stood up when I let go, a bright red blush across his face.

"Goodnight, Hida-kun." I said.

"Night night, Dei-kun." Saara said. Hidan and Deidara walked to the door, pausing before they left.

"Night girls, un." Deidara said.

"See ya in the fucking morning." Hidan replied. They shut the light off and left, closing the door behind them once again. Deidara and Hidan rejoined the others in the living room.

"Are your girlfriends all tucked in?" Kisame asked jokingly.

"Hai. They are in bed now, un." Deidara said blushing. Hidan shook his head and sat down, saying nothing. They decided to watch tv for awhile. Soon Konan came into the room.

"Itachi, Pein would like to speak to you. Zetsu is waiting with him." she said. Itachi nodded and stood up. He followed Konan out of the room towards Pein's office door. After an hour, Hidan and Deidara left the living room to head to bed.

"I think I'm going to fucking grab a snack first." Hidan said.

"Good idea, un." Deidara agreed. They went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple apples and a couple glasses of milk. Sitting down at the table, they watched as the others in the living room went upstairs to their own rooms for the night. With everything shut down and everyone else in bed, the hideout was relatively quiet. Hidan and Deidara ate their apples in silence until the slight murmuring of voices could be heard. They strained to hear where the voices were coming from. Curious, Hidan got up from the table and followed the sound. Deidara soon followed him, not wanting to be left behind. They suppressed their chakra and followed the sound of the voices to its source: the other side of Pein's door. Hidan and Deidara were about to walk away when they heard them talking.

"Tomorrow, the Kazekage will be handing over the sealing scroll. Itachi I want you and Kisame to handle this personally." Pein said.

"Once the trade is complete, we release the two girls right?" asked Itachi. Pein laughed.

"No. Once the scroll is in our possession, the girls and their boyfriends will no longer be needed. Kill them." he said. Hidan and Deidara looked up at each other in shock. Hidan quickly motioned for Deidara to move back towards the kitchen. Deidara nodded and they crept away, being careful to not alert the others. Once they reached the kitchen they sat back down. Hidan put his head in his hands.

"What are we fucking going to do? We can't let them fucking kill them." Hidan whispered just loud enough for Deidara to hear.

"We have to save them. We can't let them get hurt, un." Deidara replied. Hidan looked over at the blonde sitting across from him.

"There's only one fucking thing we can do." he stated. Deidara raised a brow.

"What, un?" he asked. Hidan leaned forward closer to Deidara.

"When everyone else is asleep, we will sneak them out of here. Their family isn't too far away." he said. Deidara looked at him in surprise.

"You do realize it won't be good for either of us if we get caught, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan nodded.

"It's the only fucking way." he said.

"Fine, we'll get them out of here as soon as possible, un." Deidara agreed. They finished eating and went up to their rooms to wait for the right moment. They listened as Zetsu and Itachi climbed the stairs and went into their rooms. Deidara slowly opened his door checking to make sure the hall was clear. Seeing that it was he quietly hurried to Hidan's room and knocked gently. Hidan opened the door and motioned for him to get in before closing the door once more.

"No one fucking saw you?" asked Hidan. Deidara shook his head.

"No. When are we gonna do this, un?" he asked.

"We'll wait two hours just to fucking make sure everyone is asleep. Then we'll get the girls." Hidan answered.

"Alright we leave in two hours, un." Deidara agreed. Hidan climbed onto his bed where Deidara joined him. They sat there in silence for the entire two hours. When it was deemed time to go, they slowly opened the door and looked out. The hall was completely dark. Hidan felt out with his chakra but found everyone to be asleep. Nodding, Hidan snuck into the hall followed by Deidara. They hurried to our room and went in. We awoke to the feeling of someone's hand over our mouths. We started to yelp when a familiar voice told us to hush.

"Shh! It's me and Hidan. Just listen to us and keep quiet, okay, un?" Deidara said. We nodded and they removed their hands. We sat up and waited.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked moving to Saara's bed.

"Look, get changed. We need to fucking get you out of here." Hidan whispered. Saara and I looked at them quizzically.

"Why?" asked Saara.

"For your own safety. Pein plans to have you killed once he gets the scroll, un." Deidara explained. Saara and I looked at each other in fear. We dove off the bed and hurried to change. It was dark enough so the guys couldn't really see anything. When we were done, we grabbed the guys' arms.

"Fucking ready?" asked Hidan quietly.

"Ready." we said.

"Make sure you suppress your chakra as much as possible and try to keep quiet, un." Deidara told us.

"Hai. We will." we said. Hidan slowly opened the door and checked the hall once more. It was still dark and quiet. He went out first pulling me behind him. I in turn pulled Saara with me who was followed by Deidara. We went down the stairs and out the front door as quickly and quietly as possible. We kept our chakra suppressed until we were a good distance from the hideout. Once we were far enough away, Hidan and Deidara led us into the trees and sat on a branch.

"Where are you taking us?" Saara asked.

"To your fucking family." Hidan answered.

"Seriously? You're just gonna let us go?" I asked in disbelief. Saara and I looked at each other before turning back to them.

"Why?" asked Saara. Deidara and Hidan blushed a little and turned away.

"In the short time that we've gotten to know you, you have become quite special to us, un." Deidara said.

"We don't want to see you fucking get hurt." Hidan replied. Before we could say anything, the guys dropped to the ground and looked up at us.

"Come on. We have to move, un." Deidara said. We leapt out of the tree and landed noiselessly next to them. Once we were set, we took off running as fast as we could towards the outcropping Itachi had brought us two days earlier. We ran all night almost nonstop until we reached the outskirts of the outcropping. We slowed down and cautiously edged closer. Just as we reached the open area, we could feel someone's chakra nearby. Turning, we saw that it was the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Hidan, Deidara, what do you think you are doing with our hostages?" Pein demanded. Deidara and Hidan pushed us behind them before facing him.

"We won't let you kill them, un." Deidara yelled.

"They had nothing to fucking do with this." Hidan growled. Pein stepped forward so the guys pushed us back away.

"I see. You love them so you think you can protect them by betraying us?" Itachi asked.

"I knew you were getting to close to them." Pein said.

"It's...it's not like that, un!" Deidara sputtered, turning red. Kisame raised his brow.

"Sure it ain't!" he said.

"Give the girls back and return to the hideout and I will forget this ever happened." Pein commanded. Hidan and Deidara shook their heads.

"No. You will not take them back. We won't fucking let you!" Hidan yelled. Out of nowhere Itachi appeared in front of Hidan.

"You don't have much choice I'm afraid." he said. Just as Itachi went to take a swing, we heard voices behind us. Itachi leapt away from us and looked around. Saara and I perked up, immediately recognizing the chakra signatures.

"It's Gennie and Imo-kun!" we shouted. Hidan and Deidara looked at us over their shoulders.

"Run girls! Get to your brothers quickly, un!" Deidara yelled.

"You won't get away from us that easily!" Sasori exclaimed as he and the others began to run after us. Deidara and Hidan began fighting with Sasori and Zetsu while the others chased after us. We ran as fast as we could trying to keep a good distance between us.

"Gennie! Izumo!" we yelled as soon as we could see them. They looked up in surprise to see us running at them.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan!" Gennie cried. Everyone came racing out of the woods towards us. We reached each other before the Akatsuki caught up. Genma and Izumo moved us towards the trees where we sat down for a moment, hidden.

"How did you escape?" Kakashi asked. We just shook our heads.

"No time for that now. We are being followed." I said. Saara nodded.

"The Akatsuki are chasing us. They are going to kill us and the guys once the scroll is exchanged." she explained. Suddenly Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Tobi caught up to us.

"If you want to live, give us what we want." Pein demanded. Kakashi stepped forward.

"You expect us to believe that? We know you plan on killing them." he said. Pein raised a brow.

"Oh? It doesn't matter. Get them." he commanded. Everyone ran towards us. Raidou and Kotetsu stayed near us while Genma, Izumo, Gaara, Kankuro and Kakashi ran towards the others. Kakashi was fighting Pein while Izumo went against Kisame. Genma was holding his own against Itachi while Gaara and Kankuro fought Tobi and Kakuzu. Konan stayed back a bit before disappearing. She reappeared behind us trying to hit us. We noticed in the nick of time and dove out of the way. Raidou and Kotetsu tried to keep us near them while fending off Konan's attacks. Gaara knocked Tobi down and quickly finished him off with his Sand Coffin. To make sure, he followed it up with Sand Burial. He leapt to his brother's side and began to fight Kakuzu with him. Gaara distracted Kakuzu long enough for Kankuro to take up position behind him. Gaara performed a roundhouse and knocked Kakuzu backwards. Kakuzu stumbled a bit until he fell against Kankuro's Iron Maiden. Kankuro's puppet engulfed the scarred man and quickly ended his life. Kankuro made sure his poison knives hit each of his five hearts.

"Two down." Kankuro said. Gaara nodded. We screamed as we were hit with Konan's paper shuriken. Gaara and Kankuro ran to help fight her. Kankuro jumped into the trees above us and landed quietly behind her. Gaara and Raidou pushed her back towards Kankuro while Kotetsu tended to us. While Gaara and Raidou attacked Konan, Kankuro opened his Iron Maiden and waited for the perfect time to encapsulate her. Gaara sent a Sand Tsunami rushing at her. It swept her off her feet and into Kankuro's waiting puppet. She screamed as the knives slid into the slots. We watched as blood poured out the bottom. Raidou, Gaara and Kankuro ran to where we were sitting.

"Are you alright?" Izumo asked, out of breath. We nodded.

"Just some cuts. Nothing major." Saara said.

"We need to help the others." I said. Raidou shook his head.

"You stay here with Gaara and Kankuro. We'll help them." he stated. We started to protest until Raidou and Kotetsu gave us their do-what-I-tell-you glare. We sighed and sat back against the guys. Raidou ran to help Izumo fight Itachi while Kotetsu went to help Genma. Kakashi was running at Pein, his Chidori fully charged. Pein attacked him with a kunai which Kakashi deflected with his wrist guard. Pein looked at him in shock. Just as he regained his senses, Kakashi had plunged his Chidori into Pein's heart. Pein's eyes went wide as blood began to pour from his mouth. With a strangled sound, he stepped back pulling Kakashi's hand out of his chest. He stood gasping for air before falling to his knees. He tried to say something but it came out garbled before he fell forward onto the ground. Kakashi sighed in relief before turning to the others. Genma and Kotetsu were still fighting Itachi. Raidou and Izumo were panting for breath in front of a dead Kisame. Kakashi ran to Genma and Kotetsu to help them. They fought him, throwing kunai and shuriken back and forth. They managed to push Itachi back to where we were sitting by the tree. Saara and I snuck up behind Itachi and drove our kunai through his back as hard as we could. He looked back at us in surprise.

"How...how could you get behind me without...me knowing?" he asked. Saara and I smiled.

"They aren't the only jounin's here, Itachi-kun." we said indicating Kakashi and the others.

"You..you're jounin? No....way..." he said as he dropped face first to the ground. He tried to get up once, but his legs refused to support him and he fell back down. Kakashi knelt in front of him to check his vitals. He looked up at us and shook his head. We all sighed in relief. Suddenly we heard a noise behind us. We turned around to see a bloody Hidan and Deidara running up to us. Genma and Izumo immediately took off after them. Before they could say anything, Genma and Izumo attacked. Saara and I stood there in shock before it sank in what was happening.

"No." I said shaking my head. Saara began to cry.

"You can't." she said. We stepped forward but Gaara and Kankuro grabbed us.

"You can't help them." Gaara said, thinking we were going to try helping our brothers. Saara and I struggled against them. We managed to get away from them and began to run towards Hidan and Deidara.

"Wait, Saara, Jesshika! Don't get close to them!" Kakashi shouted. As we ran past Kotetsu and Raidou we began to shout, tears running down our faces.

"Nii-san!" we yelled as we ran towards them. They were fighting heavily against Hidan and Deidara.

"That's....that's enough!" we cried. We reached them just as Genma and Izumo knocked them to the ground. We quickly dove in front of Hidan and Deidara, shielding them with our bodies.

"What are you two doing?" yelled Izumo.

"Get out of the way!" Genma demanded. We shook our heads.

"They tried to save us! Nii-san, that's why it's enough!" I said, crying harder.

"Please you can't kill them. They helped us! Please!" pleaded Saara sobbing. Genma and Izumo stepped back and stared at us. The others quickly ran up to join us.

"Is that true? Did you help them escape?" Kakashi asked, kunai poised to strike. Hidan and Deidara nodded.

"Hai. We heard Itachi and Zetsu say they were going to kill them, un." Deidara said warily. Genma and Izumo tried to pull us away from them, but we turned away and wrapped our arms around them.

"Don't hurt them." we said. Kakashi knelt down by us.

"I promise, they will not be harmed." he said. We searched his face for any signs that he was lying. Finding none, we stood up but didn't move too far away. Kakashi extended his hand and helped the two men to their feet. They watched the others warily.

"Why did you help them?" Gaara asked. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and blushed. Kakashi raised his brow at this.

"Look, we just didn't want to see them get fucking killed." Hidan said averting his eyes.

"They had nothing to do with any of this in the first place, un." Deidara added.

"Then why did you take them?" Kankuro wanted to know.

"Fucking orders from Pein." Hidan said simply. He looked around at the other Akatsuki lying scattered on the ground.

"Now that they are all dead, what will you do?" asked Izumo. We turned to Kakashi.

"Can't they come back to Konoha with us?" I asked.

"Maybe Tsunade will let them stay once she hears how they helped us." Saara said. Hidan and Deidara looked at us.

"That's probably not a good idea, un." Deidara said.

"Why not?" we demanded turning to face them. Hidan and Deidara walked up to us hesitantly.

"It will be too fucking hard watching you be with someone else." Hidan whispered.

"He's right. That would be torture to see that, un" Deidara agreed quietly. They stepped back away from us.

"Now, it's fucking time you go home." Hidan said as he and Deidara pushed us towards our brothers. Genma and Izumo wrapped their arms around us.

"Thank you." Kakashi said before turning away. Gaara and Kankuro were immediately by our side as we began to walk away.

"Just a minute." I said. Everyone stopped as Saara and I turned and ran back to Hidan and Deidara. We quickly wrapped our arms around them.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"We'll never forget you." we said. Hidan and Deidara kissed on top of the head.

"We fucking won't either." Hidan said. We let go and ran back to the others. With a gentle wave we took off. After a few minutes, Saara and I turned back around. The only thing behind us was an empty field.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please Read and Review!! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. **


End file.
